Revenge
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal has a fight with Peter. He wakes up at home the next morning having forgotten how he arrived or where the agent is. Peter is missing and his lost memory is the key. Can he remember in time? Angst, Whump, amnesia and T rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

Neal was happy to be out of the office. Despite the last few months being good between Peter and himself, they still had some personality clashes off and on. Today was one of the few he could have done without, his stubbornness telling him to rush off in a mood without telling his partner and friend anything more than: _I'll walk home_.

The weather was cooler than he expected, his light jacket not helping the situation as he sighed and stopped by a bench in a park along the way to sit. It was nearly 7 now and he hadn't bothered to hail a cab, his anger making him walk it off until the cold and his now tired feet got to him. He gave a heavy sigh, pulling out his phone and sighing again when he had no message. Maybe Peter didn't care as much as he thought or maybe he was just being a child.

"Sounds like you have problems. Want to talk?"

He turned to see a shadowy figure just beyond some trees a few feet away. The man was dressed fairly normal in a worn navy blue windbreaker, jeans and boots. The man moved a bit closer revealing his face. It was a weathered tired face but one that was obviously still sharp and full of spirit. Neal kept himself wary sensing something about the man he didn't like but couldn't yet place.

"No thanks."

Neal started to stand when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and shoulders. The man pushed down hard enough to indicate he could hurt him if he tried so Neal gave in a few more minutes until he could figure out what was going on.

"I think you would want to talk about your friend. He is the one that caught you, isn't he?"

Neal stiffened despite knowing he shouldn't give anything away, his blue eyes gazing up into dark green ones as the man moved around to sit with him. Now he was curious why the man was bringing up Peter.

"I don't know what _friend_ you mean."

The man smiled back with bright white teeth, his short cropped brown hair reminding him of a military cut, a hint of early gray there. The man wasn't much older than Peter but there was some anger towards the agent and it worried him.

"Don't be coy, _CON_sultant to the FBI. You're Neal Caffrey. Everyone knows about _you_."

The man's words made the cold feel like ice was running through him as he realized he might just be in trouble. He was alone in a mostly deserted park and this man knew who he was and obviously had something against Peter. He could handle himself but this was starting to make his hackles rise in fear. Neal kept his facade up and calmly stood, he felt a little dizzy but otherwise he kept his ground.

"You know me. Who are you?"

He started to feel a bit warmer and relaxed but he wasn't sure why, his vision blurring ever so slightly as he kept himself upright. The man just smiled up at him.

"An old friend of Agent Burke's. I had your position _once_..."

The man's voice trailed off as the blurriness increased and Neal started to feel a bit spacey. What was going on? He hadn't felt sick before... before the man had touched him.

"What... do you... mean by... by that?"

He could barely talk now, his mind growing fuzzy as Neal started to feel himself grow faint, the man standing up to move closer. He wrapped an arm around Neal like they were old friends and started to lead him away. It would look like a friend leading his drunk pal home. Nobody would suspect a thing. Neal's mind raced through all the possibilities as he tried to fight whatever he'd been given although he wasn't sure how.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do to you what he did to me, Mr. Caffrey; although, I have to say you seem to be more friendly with him than he ever was with me. It's almost like he _cares_. Let's walk and talk, shall we?"

The man's voice was starting to echo and fade, Neal feeling drunk and dizzier as the man walked him down the sidewalk. Soon everything went from fuzzy to blank.

**()()()**

Neal couldn't remember how he got home, waking up with a start in pajamas as the alarm went off. He glanced around with a feeling like he'd had too much to drink as he sat up and rolled out of bed. The room seemed to swim around him as he moved through his apartment and back towards the rear hallway. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, turning on no lights as he passed by his closet and through to the bathroom. He switched on the light and blinked, adjusting to the change when he saw it.

"What the..."

There was a hairline gash across his forehead he didn't remember having before, a bit of blood already dried across it. He reached up to touch it and felt pain. This had happened recently but he couldn't figure out when or how. He was about to forget it when he saw something reddish on the white tiled floor by the shower. Neal moved closer, leaning over to see that what was there. It was blood. Not only that but now he saw he had a few bruises and small cuts on his hands as if he'd been in a fight or struggle. What was going on here? He opened up the shower and found his clothes from the day before soaking in a small tub of water, light evidence of old blood and some tears evident on them. What had he forgotten since his angry escape from the office? He noticed something stashed to the side from the bucket on the floor. A cell phone. He picked it up and realized it wasn't his but looked familiar. He opened it up and saw it was indeed a cell that he knew: Peter Burke's.

"What am I doing with Peter's phone?"

He had barely whispered the query to himself when he felt a sudden rush of nausea, his head swimming as he saw a quick flash of something in the back of his mind. He was holding something shiny, someone talking to him. No several voices were speaking when his hand rose up and suddenly the episode ended and he rushed from the shower to the toilet and threw up. When he was done he picked up the phone again and stared at it, cold washing over him but he didn't know why.

"Neal? Are you in there?"

It was June. He felt a sort of panic he didn't understand, closing up the shower and shoving the cell into a nearby drawer as he heard her footsteps nearing. He was standing there trying to look normal when she knocked and he moved over to open the door. Maybe she knew what he was feeling or maybe he just thought she did as June smiled at him in her usual way.

"You're up early. I was just going to drop off some more towels for you."

Her tone was calm but there was an almost curious query to it as if she were uncertain how to ask something. Neal tried not to think about anything but being normal as he nodded.

"Yes. Peter and I have a big case we're working on. Need to get to the office and finish up some reports. Has he called?"

He wasn't sure why he threw that in but it seemed to make her braver at asking what she was avoiding, her manner worried suddenly.

"No but Elizabeth called wondering if he had stayed with you. He never came home last night."

Her words made him feel even colder as he felt another flash of memory wash over him like a sock to the face.

_He won't care for you once your usefulness is over... There are no second chances with him._

The words were cold, dark and foreboding as he snapped out of the memory and moved to the toilet again and threw up. He felt June at his side trying to calm and hold him up as he knelt there and felt exhausted as the episode ended. She was gently feeling his forehead and tut-tutting at him.

"You can't go to work if you're this sick. You don't have a fever but you're obviously ill."

June was walking away when he grasped her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm fine, June. Really."

He slumped back against the wall but didn't try to get up as she looked down at him with a dubious glance.

"Neal... you have to rest. I'll call Agent Jones. I have his number..."

She pulled her hand free without effort, his grip loosening as she moved out into the hall, footsteps fading into the distance. He heard her on the phone in his room talking quietly, his eyes closing as he relaxed and felt another memory he didn't recognize rise to the surface.

_Why... why are you doing this?_

_Because of him. Now you'll know what betrayal feels like._

_Neal..._

His face crinkled, eyes shut tightly as he heard the two voices speaking. He recognized one but the other... he wasn't sure but he had heard it recently.

_Don't make him do this._

_This is your fault, Burke. He's just as much a pet to you as I was. Sometimes you get bit..._

The scene was dark, blurry and he saw little if anything but then there were eyes, brown frightened eyes staring up at him. Peter was looking at him in fear and he didn't understand why.

_Neal... don't listen to him. Please..._

Suddenly the memory ended and Neal felt his body shake as he slumped further to the floor and his eyes rolled back. His whole body trembled violently, the image of his hand raising with something shiny in it. He tried to see what but it was still too blurry as he watched it come back down and heard a cry of pain. Peter was in pain and then Neal passed out.

**()()()**

_I don't know what's wrong with him. He was just suddenly very ill and threw up._

He heard a voice speaking quietly, June's he realized followed by another he recognized.

_Poor Neal. I'm glad you called. I still haven't heard from Peter and nobody seems to know where he is. He isn't answering his phone..._

There was a pause before June replied.

_There has to be a reason for his illness. He has bruises that weren't there yesterday when I saw him. I don't even remember hearing him enter the house. I only heard him moving around upstairs this morning and came to check on him._

The voices kept talking as he lay there in the darkness, Neal realizing that he was hearing both June and Elizabeth speaking. There was a sound of someone getting up and then footsteps leaving the room as the door shut and he was left in silence. His mind remained active but his body wasn't responding as he lay there trapped in the darkness of his mind and trying not to think of the memories from earlier. He didn't understand them but Neal knew something bad had happened whether he wanted to remember or not. He remained in the darkness, his mind fighting against whatever made him forget what had happened the evening before. He had left work... then everything went fuzzy and blank.

_This is your fault, Burke. He's just as much a pet to you as I was. Sometimes you get bit..._

That voice. He had heard it recently but where... he couldn't recall where it came from. It wasn't one that he knew but he had heard it not too long ago. Neal fought to get at the source of the speaker but his head began to hurt, a low moan escaping his lips as he started to come to. There was a quick flash of memory, Peter's brown eyes staring up at him in fear and then suddenly he was awake.

"Peter?"

He whispered the name, glancing around the room without sitting up, his body feeling worse than it had before. He ached all over and his head hurt worse of all, a deep throb of pain in both temples and behind the eyes. He felt drugged as he rolled over onto his side and pushed his face into the pillow.

_Did you think he wouldn't hurt you? I doubt he likes being trapped in a 2 mile cage of your making. He's a con and a person but you... you're playing God with his life as you did mine. Why didn't we become friends, Burke? Was I not smart enough for you?_

The voice was vindictive and cold, a hint of unreleased anger ready to explode at any moment. Neal wanted to see the person's face and figure out why they were talking like this. Why did they hate Peter so much? Neal turned his mental view up towards the speaker when he heard a horrible sound, his eyes turning to see Peter in pain, brown eyes pleading up at him. Neal saw his hand on the agent's shoulder but there was something else there. He tried to focus on it...

"Neal?"

His eyes flashed open again, turning to find Mozzie staring at him from across the room. Neal nodded without a sound, doing his best to sit up as a groan of pain escaped his lips. He was feeling the results of something he didn't understand as the older con came to sit by him.

"June and Mrs. Suit were worrying about you downstairs."

Mozzie looked genuinely worried, eyes scanning him until they widened at the sight of him. Neal wasn't sure how to answer, his throat a bit dry as he swallowed hard and licked at his lips.

"You look like someone beat you up! Neal... what's going on? El said she hadn't heard from the Suit."

He held up a hand, moving to get out of bed but falling to the floor when he tried, Mozzie helping him sit up and lean against the bed.

"I don't... don't know. My head feels... fuzzy. Thirsty..."

He still had a taste of bile from before although several hours had passed since he'd first woken up. The sun was higher in the sky indicating it was closer to noon but still late morning as he slumped back against the bed frame and closed his eyes.

"Just a second..."

Footsteps moved away as Mozzie left him briefly, returning with a glass of water when he opened his eyes again. He took a long sip, swallowing hungrily until his thirst had been sated and he closed his eyes again exhaustively. He felt a hand on his forehead tentatively taking his temp then a sigh of relief.

"You're not feverish... let me see your eyes."

Mozzie poked him when he didn't respond right away, Neal opening up his eyes tiredly as the little guy peered closer.

"You've been drugged. Your eyes are dilated, Neal. What's the last thing you remember?"

Neal glanced at his friend incredulously but that seemed to make sense despite all his attempts to figure out what was wrong. He had left work and then...

"I don't know... I had an argument with Peter. Left in a huff and then... everything's blank until I woke up here a few hours ago."

He wanted to say more but there was a knock on the door. June and El were there, both carrying small trays of food as they noticed where the two men were sitting.

"Neal, are you ok?"

Both women moved over to help but Mozzie held up a hand, helping Neal up to the bed again as they put down the trays to assist. El looked like she really wanted to speak to him but was holding back as he was settled again. She had to be worried about Peter and he didn't blame her for wanting to know what he might remember if he could recall anything. June placed a small bed tray on his lap and they placed the food there.

"Do you think you can eat something, Neal? I brought some chicken broth up and Elizabeth brought you some tomato soup if you're hungry."

He nodded at them, attempting to smile but uncertain he could considering what he did know. Someone had drugged him and he had been in some kind of altercation possibly involving Peter's disappearance. There were too many holes in his memory to recall much of anything at the moment as he looked down at the food and tried to eat it. Mozzie remained nearby, protecting him it seemed or maybe waiting to talk more once the ladies had left. June left first to answer the phone downstairs but Elizabeth remained behind, sitting nearby as she watched him eat. They spoke very little, just chit chatting as Mozzie looked impatient to speak to him alone but left long enough for her to come forward.

"Neal..."

Her voice was soft... tentative as she tried to broach the topic he knew she was wanting to speak with him about: Peter.

"Peter... he didn't come home last night. Nobody at the Bureau knows where he went but he left early from the office."

She left it open, her tone indicating she thought maybe they had left together or he might be able to finish the sentence for her but he shook his head unable to tell her what he wanted.

"He wasn't here. I wish I could tell you he was..."

His voice was as calm as he could keep it, that sense he was lying to her without knowing it making him feel guilty and sick inside. He had no memory of the time after he left work so may not have seen Peter although those flashes told him otherwise. Neal watched her nod back, her hand gently taking his in her own as she smiled back sadly.

"I believe you. I just hoped you had seen him. Jones and Diana said he was in a hurry when he left but that was it. Did you see him go?"

She asked the one question he wished she hadn't, his mind going back to the argument. Diana and Jones were out at the time, the office nearly empty when they'd been fighting. Only a few rookies were around, Hughes out at a meeting so few witnesses to what had happened other than raised voices and Neal leaving the office looking annoyed if not angry. It had been a stupid argument now that he thought about it but still he had to have the final word as he stormed out, regret evident as he put down the spoon and shook his head.

"No. I didn't."

**()()()**

Once Elizabeth was happy he was doing better, she left. Peter had not been answering his phone but Neal knew why as he thought back to pushing the device into a drawer in the bathroom linen closet. Could he tell Mozzie without the little guy freaking out on him about running? He still wasn't sure why he had the cell as he heard footsteps and Mozzie appeared again.

"About time we were alone... so, what do you remember about yesterday?"

Mozzie was going to push at him and Neal had no answers. He slowly stood, easing himself over to the kitchenette for more water as his friend followed him. He was feeling a bit better now, sipping the water slowly as he tried to relax despite the obvious glances of concern from his friend.

"Staring at me isn't going to help my memory, Mozz. Why are you here?"

He was feeling annoyed, mostly with the fact he couldn't remember anything and worrying that he knew what had happened to Peter. The little guy shrugged.

"I came to tell you there was something poking around in your background recently. I only just got the word but it seems they were looking up information pertaining to you and the Suit."

Neal turned to look at his friend, their eyes meeting as he tried to figure out what the connection was here.

"Who was it? Anyone we know?"

He moved over to the sofa and sat down with a heavy plop, head leaning back tiredly against the back of it as he tried to relax. Mozzie sat beside him a bit more leisurely.

"Ex-Con but nobody on our radar. Henry Burkiss. He was arrested by the Suit just before you came on the scene. Apparently he was a C.I. too but something happened and he was sent back for another 10 years. I'm still getting all the facts as I find them."

Neal took the information in as Mozzie recited it to him, his closed eyes beginning to show him a fuzzy scene. He saw a park bench and himself sitting there, a darker figure in the background moving closer. The man's face was still unclear but green eyes shone back at him as he tried to focus on the details. He felt a nudge, opening up his eyes to find Mozzie looking down at him worriedly.

"Maybe you should go back to bed. You're looking a bit peaked, Neal."

Mozzie seemed more than worried about him but he shook his head, the image still there only fuzzier. He was trying to hold on to the faint memory, seeing himself at the bench and sensing a sadness in him at the time. He had been sorry for that argument but that's as much as he could figure out as the scene faded away again.

"I almost... remembered, Mozz. I can trust you to keep this between us?"

The little guy looked at him curiously, nodding with a slight hesitation as Neal tried to think back. He had been in a park brooding over his argument with Peter and then... then a man had showed up.

"Sure, Neal. You know I won't squeal on you to the man."

Mozzie sounded sincere as Neal nodded back and sat up a bit straighter.

"Peter and I... we were arguing yesterday. I stormed out and went for a walk. I think I may have stopped in a park along the way but that's all I recall for now. There was a man there..."

He stood up, walking to the door and locking it before he motioned for Mozzie to follow. They went through the back hallway into the bathroom and Neal showed him the clothes in the shower and the phone. Mozzie's eyes widened with an almost fearful revelation of what it was he was showing and telling him.

"So you think somehow you met up with the Suit and may know what happened to him? Neal... you have to let El know! Wait... maybe not. I mean... You don't remember what happened but you have his cell. This won't look good for you if he turns up..."

Neal held up a hand for his friend to shut up as he shook his head.

"He's not dead. I'm certain of it but someone has him captive and I think I was the bait."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Mysterious disappearances and people from the past who don't like Peter. Uh oh... what's up for Neal and what has he forgotten about the day before? Should he tell Elizabeth and June or just work on this on his own with Mozzie? Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Mozzie was surprised by his friend's admission, seeing the bloody clothes and phone. Neal wasn't a killer or violent by nature but he hadn't ignored the signs of struggle obvious by the bruising and scratches on his friend's hands and face. The younger man had fought with someone and with all the evidence present, it may have been Peter Burke. It was mostly unlikely that Neal had hurt the agent on purpose knowing how much the Suit and con were friends but there was the fact Neal's eyes were still dilated. He had been drugged by something that made him forget the evening before and possibly remember a false memory at best. Only a few concoctions could do that, Mozzie wanting to help before his friend was railroaded when the facts came out.

"Neal, you should rest. Maybe... maybe that will help you remember."

He watched his friend nod tiredly back, that look of worry there. Neal was upset and he was concerned for the Fed but at this point either they ran or he tried to help his friend discover the truth as he knew Neal would want him do. The kid wouldn't run unless it was absolutely necessary and right now he wanted to find the agent. Neal walked out of the bathroom with Mozzie in tow, both men going back to the main room as the con went back to his bed and lay down. His eyes still were too dark, the blue nearly eclipsed by the pupils although they had yet to figure out what it was he had been given. He smiled tiredly at his friend, Mozzie patting him uncharacteristically on the shoulder as Neal started to relax and fall asleep.

"Thanks Mozz... for coming."

Neal's voice faded as he rolled over onto his side and curled up under the blankets. Mozzie made to tuck him in when he saw something odd on the back of his friend's neck. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently removed the item from just under Neal's hair. It looked like a small nicotine patch but he suspected it was something far more insidious as he pocketed the item and finished tucking his friend in. He'd have it analyzed and see what exactly was in this "_patch_." It might be the answer to all their questions.

**()()()**

Neal went back to sleep, falling into the darkness immediately, his mind filled with fuzzy dark images of brown eyes looking up at him and pleading silently followed by cries of pain. He kept seeing his hand raise up with some shiny object he couldn't quite see as another voice spoke in the background.

_Do you really think he would ever let you go, Neal? You're far too valuable to his career._

The voice was filled with dark, angry tones he didn't understand but seemed to agree with despite himself. He felt his head nod in agreement, the item in his hand lowering towards something beneath but stopping short. His arm trembled, not quite meeting its mark as he tried to move forward to complete the task. Brown eyes gazed into his own but he was not in control despite not finishing through. Someone touched his hand, holding it and forcing it down until he heard a cry, Peter's voice groaning with pain.

_Twist it in further, Neal. He's the only one keeping you from your true potential. I'll make sure you never have to listen to him again... ever!_

Whatever was in his hand he felt his wrist turned but it was more from the other person manipulating his hand than his own movement. Peter cried out, a part of him wanting to help his friend but unable to. He felt cold and empty, staring ahead without seeing as his hand continued to be moved by the other figure and the agent continued to beg for mercy.

_Now... I think we've only just begun our little game here. I need a little time with the agent for myself. Bring him along, Neal, then you can go until I need you again._

He felt his head nod in response, lifting up the sagging figure of Peter Burke. Something warm and wet soaked through onto his shirt as he carried his friend towards a dark blue car. He could just make out the plates...

_Neal?_

The numbers were coming to him despite the blankness of his mind. He just had to see them. 5... 2... Y...

"Neal... wake up."

Suddenly he was up, turning to find June there by his side. She pressed a gentle hand to his forehead and smiled.

"No fever still. Maybe you ate something bad the other night? I brought you some soup... and a visitor."

She set up the tray beside the bed, turning to reveal Agent Barrigan. Diana looked a bit nervous despite everything, her manner official. Something had happened. He nodded, sitting up and looking around. It was nearly evening now so he must have slept for some time, moving to face the small tray of food June had brought him and the agent waiting to speak to him.

"Thank you June."

His benefactress nodded, moving away towards the door with an audible whisper to Diana.

"Be kind to him..."

The younger woman blinked but nodded back, waiting until they were alone before she moved closer to sit beside him.

"Caffrey..."

She seemed unable to speak as he realized why she was there. Neal wondered why she had come alone but her manner was obvious. It was official yet unofficial her visit with him.

"Peter's missing... Elizabeth told me. I already told her I hadn't seen him since I left work yesterday."

He got her main question out of the way, the memory of what he'd been dreaming about still with him despite the continued fuzziness of the day before. Diana put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing enough to get his attention as their eyes met.

"I just need to know if you remember anything. He left after you did according to Agent Blake and McCall. They said you and Peter were having an argument?"

He stiffened, his mind going back to that fight and wanting to forget it. At best he wanted to find Peter and apologize for being pig-headed but right now he was missing over 12 hours of his life and his best friend had vanished without a trace.

"We weren't arguing, Diana. We just had a disagreement and I left. Nothing more than that."

Her eyes were on him, searching for lies but nodding finally as she seemed to believe him.

"I understand... Peter's been on edge lately. He snapped at me Monday for something minor. I just wanted to know... Jones is doing some investigating now that Elizabeth has spoken with Hughes. It's not like Peter to just vanish."

She sounded worried, far more than most people would about a missing boss but Peter was different. They were all friends and colleagues. They were a family and when one of them was in trouble it was natural to worry about them.

"I'll help with anything I can do to find him."

Diana met his gaze and smiled slightly, nodding at him as she let go of his shoulder and stood up.

"Get better, Caffrey. I'll let you know if we find any clues."

**()()()**

Neal finished his food, as much as he could before rolling over and going back to sleep again. He was feeling better for some reason, less spacey now but that didn't seem to help him remember any better what he had forgotten. He closed his eyes, body relaxing as he fell back into the darkness of his mind and started to hear and see some of the day before.

"_We have rules, Neal. You have to follow them if you're going to continue helping me."_

Peter's voice was adamant but Neal felt anger on his side, stubborn pig-headed resistance to the words as if he felt whatever he had done wasn't as bad as his friend made it out to be.

"_You're overreacting, Peter. We solved the case. How shouldn't matter..."_

He was tossing the rubber band ball from his desk between his hands when it vanished, Peter holding it as the agent caught it and stared down at him angrily.

"_Neal... we have certain rules here. You've been here long enough to know this. Why are you acting like it's your first time on a case? This isn't like you..."_

Peter was trying to be friendly but Neal was too annoyed now to be nice. His methods worked just as well and it got results. He didn't understand the issue as he fought to be right on the matter.

"_There's nothing wrong, Peter. I've done everything to fit in. Why can't you just let this go?"_

Anger was talking now, something in the back of his mind making him more upset than usual. It was something about the day. There was a significance there and that had caused his shortness with his friend. Peter blinked back at him, pursing his lips as he did when angry. He looked like a father disappointed in a child, a look Neal didn't need as he stood up and started to leave. Peter's hand grabbed his sleeve and held him as he didn't resist the hold immediately.

"_Neal, if something's wrong... tell me. This isn't like you."_

Peter sounded concerned but there was that fatherly tone he hated so much and right now, he just wanted to be alone. He glared back at his friend, pulling his arm away.

"_How would you know? You have everything... Peter. I'll walk home!"_

He moved to leave, Peter walking quickly after him but stopping by the door and yelling back.

"_Neal... Neal!"_

The con didn't bother stopping, making his way down the few stairs and through the bullpen to his desk, quickly grabbing up his hat and coat as he left the offices. He thought he heard the slam of a door before the elevator doors shut and he was alone. Neal gazed up at the elevator camera wondering if they were watching him but not feeling that paranoia that Mozzie felt about surveillance. The young man felt more annoyance, eyes moving down to his tracking anklet with a narrow gaze before he sighed heavily and exited on the lobby level. He passed the familiar guards and staff on the first floor, walking into the sunlight of the city and gazing around. There were a few available cabs but he was too angry to sit and fester in one. He had almost felt the need to crawl out the emergency flap of the elevator his anger and frustration gnawing at him. He would walk home as he said. At least he would be telling the truth there and he never lied to Peter.

Neal walked in an anger filled haze, eyes lowered and his hands in his pockets as he continued along. It seemed hours had passed, the sun having dropped down further until he realized not only had time escaped him but the temperatures had dropped enough his thin jacket was no longer adequate. He gazed up to find he had walked several blocks, a small park ahead with benches as he made his way up to sit down. Maybe he had overreacted. His mind had been elsewhere lately with everything that had occurred in the last few months. He was stressed even if he didn't want to admit it but there had been some anger on Peter's part. His friend had been distracted by something the past two weeks that had nothing to do with cases. Neal had been too buried in his own worries to ask and now he regretted it. Maybe he should go back and talk to the agent.

"_Sounds like you have problems. Want to talk?_"

Neal turned to see a figure standing there, shaking his head as the man moved a slight bit closer from the shadows.

"_No thanks._"

He could see the man's face now, something about their conversation bothering him as it continued and now... now he remembered details about the person. Green eyes... dark brown short cropped hair... a limp. The man was near to Peter's age but his face looked like it had seen its share of fights, the nose slightly crooked and lumpy. There were scars but he wasn't certain of everything, his mind fuzzy after the man had not so casually touched his shoulders and neck. There had been a threat there of power over him. The man was powerful and able to hurt him so he had sat waiting for his opportunity to leave but none had come, that fuzziness increasing by the moment after the man had touched him. Something felt wrong.

"_He's tracking you. Maybe he cares more than we both know or maybe... just maybe you've made the impression I never did._"

Those words rolled around him like a lazy butterfly, disappearing on the breeze as his mind started to feel more and more under a spell. Neal felt drunk but the man held him up, kept him moving along as they approached a small courtyard near an abandoned building and the mystery man finally sat him down on the ground, Neal's head sagging down to his chest as he slumped against the wall. The ground was cool and damp, his jacket little comfort but he was too out of it to notice as the man firmly grasped his chin and raised his face to look upwards. Green eyes flashed back along with a broad toothy grin.

"_Revenge is a dish I've waited to serve our friend for a very long time. I can see why he likes you. Shame it won't last..."_

Neal didn't understand, the hand letting go as his head slumped back down to his chest and he felt a slight breeze of warmth and words beside his ear. The man was whispering to him, his head nodding slightly in reply before everything went black.

**()()()**

He opened his eyes and stared at the man beside him. He wasn't much for medicine or scientists but his friend was one of the best in pathology and forensics considering he was only a partial suit at best. Mozzie wiped at his glasses with the hem of his jacket then rubbed at the bridge of his nose before replacing his spectacles.

"Is there a signature on it, Jared? I need to know who did this to him."

The man wore a white lab coat over a torn up brown tee and worn blue jeans. The man didn't look very official right now and they stood in a garage not too far off the beaten path of suburbia. It seemed somewhat ludicrous what they were doing in such a benign area. Jared shook his head, brown eyes narrowed as he returned the item to Mozzie in a ziplock bag.

"No signature. It's definitely street grade. I've seen these off and on with the police when they call me in to see why someone did something. Was your friend uhm... assaulted?"

Jared looked concerned in a clinical manner but there was worry there despite his obvious scientific interest in the matter. Mozzie shook his head.

"Not in that way. Looks like he struggled with someone but that's it. Thanks for the help. What do I owe you?"

Mozzie started to go when Jared called back to him.

"Some tickets to the Met would be nice. My wife liked the last wine tasting we attended."

Mozzie gave a distracted nod back as he left, the evidence he had received weighing heavily on his mind. Someone had used Neal as bait for the Suit. It was obvious if they had to go to such extremes and the only culprit at the moment was Henry Burkiss. There was little information on the man as he searched records but found only the first conviction by Agent Burke on record. Something stunk as he made his way towards June's to speak with his friend.

"Haversham... what brings you here so late? Neal's still upstairs resting. I haven't seen him all day except for taking him some food. Everything ok?"

She sounded concerned, a hint of worry there as if she knew something was up but he only nodded.

"Everything's fine, June. I just wanted to see how he was feeling. Any news on the Suit?"

They walked inside, June locking the door behind them as they moved towards the main foyer and staircase.

"Peter? No... it's been nearly 36 hours and he's still missing. Agent Barrigan came by yesterday evening to talk to Neal. She hasn't been back but Elizabeth called to check on Neal. He's been sleeping most of the day so I haven't bothered him except to make sure he ate something."

She was still asking that silent question but he was no where near ready to answer it until he found out what it was Neal remembered. For now he would have to act coy.

"Thanks June."

She nodded, muttering something about bringing them dinner upstairs before she left him to go to the kitchen and Mozzie headed up. He was almost afraid to know what his friend remembered if he had recalled anything from the time the agent went missing. The drug used was technically over the counter but in certain dosages and mixtures it could cause a person to be open to suggestion and cause memory loss. On the street it was used by those who preyed on others for more prurient reasons but in some cases it could cause a normal person to act out in ways they didn't with no memory of the incident. He didn't like this one bit as he reached the door to Neal's room and reached up to knock. He paused when he heard what sounded like someone talking quietly.

_Why are you doing this? Who... who are you?_

Mozz was listening, ear to the door when he heard a crash as if someone had thrown something across the room. He reached to open the door but it was locked.

"Neal? It's me."

There was no answer, silence thick but soon he saw the door knob turn and the door open. Neal looked a mess, his hair damp and stuck to his pale face, blue eyes pale and tired looking. His pajamas looked soaked through in spots, beads of sweat on his forehead as if he were feverish.

"Neal... hey, what's wrong?"

The younger man collapsed to the floor, blue eyes staring blankly ahead as Mozzie caught him as best he could. His eyes roamed the room for any intruders and found none but the room itself was a mess. Neal had thrown a fit or something, several items turned over if not broken. Near the door was his phone, the screen cracked but still working. Mozzie closed the door and locked it as he returned his gaze to Neal and tried to figure out what was going on.

"_He's... going to kill him. It's my fault, Mozzie._"

Neal's voice sounded distant, his tone soft nearly inaudible. The young man started to cry, trembling in his arms as he held him and tried to figure out what was happening. This wasn't the Neal he knew. His friend was a mess or maybe... maybe he was coming down off the drug finally.

"Neal, who are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Blue eyes gazed up at him, wide and frightened as Neal sat up and pulled away. The young man wiped at his face like a little boy but there was more to his manner than that. He looked guilty of something, Mozzie worrying as his friend answered.

"Peter... he used me to get to Peter. Revenge. He's going to make it look like I did it. He's going to kill him because of me."

**()()()**

_Earlier that day:_

Neal had been sleeping peacefully for once, a nice chicken broth with crackers and a few light sandwiches courtesy of Elizabeth Burke his lunch. He was feeling somewhat better but still he worried about his friend. Peter hadn't been found and it had taken all his charm to get that out of June when she told him Elizabeth had stopped by while he slept. Diana, Jones and Hughes if not the whole White Collar department were looking for their lost colleague with the help of Missing Persons and Violent Crimes. They weren't sure what had happened or why the agent was missing. Neal was the key but they had no reason to suspect him when Diana realized he didn't know anything. His memories were sparse for now until the darkness deepened on his sleeping mind and he started to go down a path of remembrance.

It was cold. That's all he remembered, his body so relaxed and still he couldn't move it. The man had left him, the cement chilly against his bare cheek as the wind rushed over him through the courtyard and he felt his body tremble ever so slightly in response. Footsteps were nearing, his body tensing up despite his inability to move. Neal felt fear, wanting to run if the man was coming to mess with him again but these footsteps were not the same and soon someone hovered over him, a gentle hand wiping at his hair. They were warm, a weak groan escaping his lips as they lifted him up into their lap and he felt even more warmth. There was a familiar scent there of bar soap and light aftershave. Peter.

"_Neal... come on buddy. Wake up."_

His eyes were open a slit, Neal looking up to see two concerned brown eyes staring down at him. His vision was fuzzy but he could see who it was and inside he wanted to speak but his body refused to act as he lay there helpless.

"_Neal?"_

Peter was checking his pulse and breath giving a relieved sigh as he held the young man close, doing his best to keep him warm. Neal felt safe but something was wrong. He was trying to remember what it was when he saw a shadow fall over Peter from behind. He wanted to cry out, warn his friend but it was too late as he heard the loud thump of something blunt against bone and Peter slumped beside him. The agent was out cold, Neal crying out in his head for his friend to move but Peter remained still, dragging footsteps coming closer.

"_How sweet. He came for you after all. I guess he does care. Now, carry him. This isn't over yet."_

Neal felt himself nod, rising up despite the weakness. It wasn't his body anymore as the man told him what to do and he followed each instruction like a human puppet. He leaned over and lifted his friend up over his shoulder, carrying the agent like a sack of loot as he followed the limping figure down the now nearly darkened courtyard towards a more abandoned looking section.

"_This is only the beginning my friend."_

It was with those words that Neal woke up in a cold sweat, his pulse racing as if he'd just run a marathon. He felt exhausted but he remembered a bit more of what happened. Peter was in danger and he knew what the man looked like just didn't have a name. Had the man ever told him his name? Neal gazed over at the nightstand as his phone rang and he grabbed it hoping it was Mozzie or good news about Peter.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a moment before he heard a deep pained groan and then more silence. Finally someone was breathing on the line as if they were having problems catching their breath.

"Who is this?"

His blood ran cold as he started to figure out the sounds he was hearing. It was Peter but the agent wasn't hearing him.

"Peter?"

Someone laughed on the other end, the sounds of his friend drowned out as the laughter grew more cold and maniacal.

_"Is the pet worried about it's master? Your fingerprints are on the weapon and once he's dead, you'll be free of him although the evidence might point towards you as the killer, Caffrey. I'll have what I wanted."_

The man laughed again, filling his ears with a chilling sound he wanted to drown out as he yelled at the phone.

"Why are you doing this? Who... who are you?"

The laughter continued until he couldn't bare it anymore, throwing the phone across the room until it smashed against the wall. Neal stood up, uncertain what to do but knowing he was going to be blamed for this. Peter was hurt, a madman about to kill him and he had no idea where his friend had been taken. He started throwing stuff as rage filled him and Neal felt himself out of control. Peter shouldn't be in danger. Why couldn't he remember...

_"Neal? It's me."_

Mozzie? Why was he here? His rage subsided a moment but he still felt like he was coming down off of something, his head hurting as he walked over to the door and opened it up. His friend was staring at him worriedly and then his body just gave out as he collapsed to his knees and the little guy caught him. He remembered so much more now but not enough to help Peter. All he needed was a location, a name... was it the man Mozzie had told him about or someone else manipulating him?

"Have to find him, Mozz. That man... he just called. Peter's still alive but for how long..."

His blood ran cold thinking about what the man had said. He would kill Peter and blame it on him. He had to remember more and understand why.

"Neal, you need to rest. You were given a very powerful drug. It's causing you to overreact."

Neal shook his head, standing up despite his body feeling weak. He had to find Peter.

"It doesn't matter, Mozz. I have to find him. He's going to kill Peter. Help me. Please."

Neal pleaded with his friend until Mozzie gave a reluctant nod.

"Your phone... I need to see if I can trace the call back. Hopefully he was careless..."

He heard the worry and concern for Peter his friend often hid and smiled tiredly back.

"Thank you Mozzie. I'll get dressed."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Neal's remembering more now that he's not influenced by the drug. Mozzie figured some stuff out but what's happened to Peter? Where is he? Come back to read the next chapter, coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

_Two Days ago:_

Peter had thought their little surveillance would have been enough but Neal had felt the need to run out into the fray, one of their suspects fighting with the con until the agent had managed to come in guns blazing. The man had given up but Neal had a few marks on his hands and face indicating a fight or struggle at best despite the smile on his face after the fact.

"We got him, Peter."

The agent didn't feel so happy wondering why Neal was so calm. They'd only come with the minimum of men to monitor the situation, not prosecute but things hadn't worked out that way once Neal had gotten himself involved. At worse he could have ruined their case but they'd found the goods on the man and Blake had gotten to help in the arrest. Neal was scratched up but Peter had seen what was in the criminal's pockets. There was a nasty knife that had the perp thought to use it Neal wouldn't have had a chance. Not to mention the fact the man was suspect in a few assassination attempts, Peter felt like his heart had stopped just a little worrying about his friend as he went into father mode on him.

"You could have been killed, Neal! THINK before you run in."

He pulled out the mini first-aid kit in the glove box and started to dab at Neal's hands. Neal pulled away but Peter kept on until he had wiped most of the blood away and gotten at least one small bandage on the small gash Neal had on his cheek. The consultant squirming like a child as he cleaned up the cuts before they took off. Blake went off in another vehicle with agents called to the scene while Peter and Neal left in the Taurus. It took all of his self-control not to chew out his partner as the younger man sat there and acted as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Come on Peter... You can't bench me for this!"

They were walking from the car up to the elevator as Peter told him he wasn't doing any more surveillance or undercover work for a while. Neal pouted at him like a child but Peter was firm knowing he had to protect his friend. Maybe something else was making him nervous but he had to make sure his friend wasn't hurt from his own foolishness. They walked across the bullpen up to Peter's office, the door shut as they continued to argue.

"We have rules, Neal. You have to follow them if you're going to continue helping me."

Peter couldn't say much more, trying as best he could to get his friend to understand he was worried about him but the agent part of him came out full force. There were shutters behind those blue eyes, closing the more he tried to talk sense into his partner. There was also anger which only made him want to push back more.

"You're overreacting, Peter. We solved the case. How shouldn't matter..."

Neal was tossing the rubber band ball he usually had at the office between his hands. Peter was annoyed at the younger man not realizing the direness of the situation. He could have been killed. It was a thought he didn't like having as he continued his fatherly and Agent Burke speech to his friend. Peter was gone and he was the one who would have had the most influence.

"Neal... we have certain rules here. You've been here long enough to know this. Why are you acting like it's your first time on a case? This isn't like you..."

Peter needed to get his point across but it was obvious Neal was being obstinate now, glaring back at him with cold icy blue eyes. They were at odds in the worse possible way now and he knew he'd lost him but the agent in him wasn't going to give up.

"There's nothing wrong, Peter. I've done everything to fit in. Why can't you just let this go?"

Anger was talking now, they were both not thinking straight. Neal obviously knew what the consequences were but each had approached the problem from the wrong point of view. This talk was going nowhere fast. Peter blinked back at him, pursing his lips in frustration. Neal stood up and started to leave, the agent reaching out as he grabbed his sleeve. Neal paused and turned around but the look he gave him was less than friendly.

"Neal, if something's wrong... tell me. This isn't like you."

Peter was concerned, thinking of all the what ifs of today but this fight had gone on too long for either to pull back. Neal glared back, pulling his arm away. He didn't need this. Peter realized his mistake wanting to take back his words but it was too late.

"How would you know? You have everything... Peter. I'll walk home!"

Neal left the room, Peter walking quickly after him but stopping by the door and yelling back.

"Neal... Neal!"

His partner was quickly down the steps, across the bullpen where he grabbed up his hat and jacket and left without another word. Neal didn't even turn around as he entered the elevator and disappeared. The agent sighed, looking down at the few staff inside the office trying hard not to stare up at him and the scene as he went back into his office and fumed a moment. This was the last thing he needed, fighting with his partner when he had other things occupying his mind. He glanced down at his desk, opening it with a key and pulling out a bright white envelope with the words "_Peter Burke_" neatly scrawled on its surface. He pushed it back into the drawer, locking it as he grabbed his jacket and things and left. Maybe if he hurried he could find Neal and apologize. Other things could wait.

**()()()**

Peter opened his eyes, glancing around at the semi-darkness surrounding him. He tried to remember where he was, his head aching and shoulder sore and painful as he turned slowly to see it was drenched in blood through his jacket. He couldn't move much, his arms pulled back around and beneath him as he lay on a not so comfortable cot, the sound of metal rattling as he tried to free himself. His wrists were cuffed underneath so no chance of trying to break loose. His legs were bound to the legs at the end with more cuffs so he wasn't going anywhere soon, the agent glancing around as best he could in the dimly lit room. It was more an abandoned apartment, the window across from him dirty with grime and giving off the little light that filled the room. There was an odor of mold maybe mildew, his eyes looking up to see water stains and such on the not so white ceiling above him.

_Neal..._

That's why he was here. He remembered now. They had been arguing about the con almost getting himself killed and then... then everything had gone haywire. He'd followed his partner to an abandoned building to find Neal unresponsive on the cement and shivering. Before he could call for help someone had hit him on the back of the head and that's all he remembered for now. Was his friend still here? He tried to see if he had company but saw nothing from what little vantage he had raising his head. He gave a quiet groan, laying back when he pulled his shoulder and his temples ached from the little movement he made. He felt nauseated, his ears ringing from the blow to the back of his skull and the pulsing of pain from the wound in his shoulder. He felt weak but if Neal was here, maybe...

"You're up. I was wondering when we'd start the game up again."

Someone spoke from his left side, a shadowy form standing somewhere near his own height but that's all he could tell. The voice wasn't one he knew as he tried to focus on his captor.

"Where is he?"

He wasn't going to let the man get at him, ignoring the comment to ask about Neal. He watched the man limp towards him in the dim light, reaching up and pulling something nearby, the room suddenly flooded in light as he winced. Peter squinted before opening his eyes again and glancing up at a face he hoped he'd never see again. That short cropped brown hair where it had been longer before, straight he thought from his memory and green eyes that had once been happier and now... something had changed for the worse.

"Henry..."

Peter remembered the man, although now a bit older, who had once helped him on a few cases. The man smiled at him coldly, white teeth grinning at him like a hyena about to pounce.

"So you do remember me after all this time. I thought maybe you'd forgotten after you made sure I wouldn't get out. It was you who signed that paperwork refusing my parole..."

Henry had been working with his department on a few small time cases dealing with narcotics. It was normally a case that Violent Crimes would work on but these had connections to local banks and financial institutions that made it a White Collar department issue. Henry had been homeless, living at a local shelter and offering his help to spy for what little they could pay him. It had worked out for a while until an agent discovered that the man was manipulating both sides in the case. They had to arrest him, Henry begging for Peter to believe had hadn't been guilty.

"Remember how I asked for your forgiveness? You forgave HIM and he's done more to you than I ever did, Burke."

Peter looked up at the man, a man he once wanted to help but realized was beyond any kind of help he could give. Henry had been on the street for a reason and it had been unfortunate they had become close at all. The agent regretted giving up on the man but that letter in his drawer at work came back to him as why he had let go.

"You tried to kill me, Henry. All I wanted was to help you. I did the only thing I could to make sure you got the help you needed."

He'd barely said those words when Henry was next to him, a fist hitting him hard across the chin. Peter slumped to the side, head ringing from the blow as he heard cursing.

"Help me? You told them to lock me up and throw away the key. That's not helping, Peter. You made sure to free Caffrey but you forgot about me. I needed a friend and you threw me away after I help you with so many cases."

Henry was pacing, his left foot dragging across the floor. He'd had a bum leg when he'd met him over 10 years ago. It had been a war wound, Henry claiming veteran status but that had been one of many lies. He had not been right in the head, or maybe that had happened with time but Peter had done all he could to help and the man tried to kill him in the interrogation room the last time they'd been face to face. Henry had been practically foaming at the mouth as they pulled him away. Peter still had a scar on his arm from the incident where the man had scratched him.

"You weren't well, Henry. You needed help. I couldn't give you that."

Peter pleaded with Henry hoping for some sanity to seep through but that crazy look was there, anger that was unjustified. The man was suddenly nose to nose with him, a slight stench overpowering him as he tried to hold his breath.

"And yet you've been there for Caffrey. Is he really all that different than I? He's lied and stolen but you've forgiven him. You didn't let him rot in a cell for years wondering if anyone would come to visit. Speaking of visits... did you get my letter? I'm thinking of contacting that pretty wife of yours."

The agent struggled, wincing some as he pulled at his shoulder but glaring up at his captor angrily.

"Don't involve her with this, Henry. You have me. Isn't that enough?"

Peter watched the man laugh, moving aside as the sound echoed throughout the building.

"So you did get my letter. Good. Now let me tell you of my intentions, Burke. Your friend is going to have the same fun I had in prison only he's never going to get out. His fingerprints are on this..."

Henry held up a long skinny knife, Peter suddenly recalling where he'd seen it before as his eyes widened.

"Don't do this, Henry."

He didn't get to say much more, rags shoved into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips as Henry hovered over him with a dangerous look.

"Too late Burke. He's going to show up here any time now and then... well, anything could happen."

**()()()**

Neal was in the bathroom washing up when he remembered the cell phone in the drawer. He opened it up and grabbed up the item holding it in his hands as if it were a fragile item. He woke it up and looked at the screen, a picture in the background that made him smile. Peter must have changed it recently as he gazed at the picture and gave a heavy sigh. The picture was the three of them, Mozzie in the background waving at the camera but they all looked happy. Elizabeth was dazzling, Peter was smiling more relaxed than usual and Neal, he was just himself. They'd been out in the park that day, one of the few times everyone had been together without a reason other than to hang out. Mozzie had bumped into them along the way and tagged along despite Peter's false grumpiness about that.

"Neal?"

He came back to the present, quickly pulling on some boxers under his robe and a white tee. Mozzie was impatient but he had needed to wash up hoping to relax enough he might remember more but his memory refused to cough up anything new.

"Coming Mozzie."

Neal quickly threw on some black jeans and a dark blue tee he tucked in under a dark brown corduroy button up. He grabbed up his black leather jacket and left the room, Mozzie talking quietly to June.

"I was just bringing you dinner, Neal. You should be resting."

She had that look like a mother who'd caught their child trying to sneak out but he had to fight the urge to feel guilty. Peter needed him and he had to go out and see if he knew where the agent was being held.

"Mozzie was going to take me out for some air. We'll be back soon. I promise, June."

His landlady was looking at him curiously but finally nodded. She seemed to know what he was up to as she moved closer to feel his forehead and adjust his collar in a matronly manner.

"Should I call for _backup_ if you don't return by midnight?"

June was more than just savvy and he loved her for it as he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Maybe. Keep them on speed dial. Thanks, June."

**()()()**

They took a cab to the FBI offices, getting off across the street as Neal paused to glance at the building he had come to know as his place of work. It was strange to think a building would mean so much to him but looking at it gave him a feeling of purpose and meaning. His friend and colleagues were there and Peter... Neal swallowed hard on that thought, turning when Mozzie nudged him.

"You said you and the Suit had a fight. Which direction did you storm off in?"

Neal was about to rebuke but nodded with a sigh.

"I think that way. I remember the news stand being open at the time."

Mozzie nodded as he pointed and they started off on their way. They had to cross the street at some point but in the slowly darkening evening, things started to come back to him as he remembered his anger fuming as he walked with quick steps away from the building. He had been livid at best but it was for other reasons he realized after he'd made it a good block or two away that Neal knew his anger wasn't aimed at his friend. It was the anniversary of that day when Kate died. He had forgotten until now, work and life getting in the way. By the time he'd come to terms with the why, he was at the park, the very same one they were coming up to now.

"Here. This is where I stopped. I sat there."

Neal moved to the bench and touched it before he sat down in the very spot he had been when that man had approached him. His anger had calmed a bit by then and he was feeling worse by the moment. Neal only wanted to talk to his friend and ask for his forgiveness when the stranger had interrupted him. Mozzie sat beside him and coughed.

"This is a good start... but I think we need more information on that man who was looking you and the Suit up."

Neal nodded but he wanted to stay, walk further and see if he could recall where the man had taken him. It couldn't be far in the state he was in but they did need info.

"I remember what he looks like. Is there a picture of Burkiss anywhere?"

Mozzie shrugged, standing up as Neal followed suit and they started back towards their original spot by the Bureau.

"I can ask Dominick. He was the one told me."

Mozzie picked up a hand to hail a cab as one came closer and Neal looked back at the bench. Peter was nearby and the agent was in danger. There was a part of him that wanted to stay and look for that courtyard he'd been taken to.

"Neal?"

He gazed back and nodded, moving to slide into the cab as he glanced back at the small park through the window and thought he saw someone move out of the shadows and gazed back at him with green eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _dun dun dun! More excitement and we now know WHO is behind this all. Will Neal find out in time? Will Peter be ok? More to come in the next thrilling chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter lay tiredly on the cot, the rags in his mouth and tape over his lips making it harder to breath. His body ached despite what little movement he did make, his shoulder continuing to throb. He was pretty sure the wound was still bleeding, his vision blurring in and out of focus as he stared up at the slow motion of the naked bulb hanging overhead. Henry had left him alone as he muttered something under his breath about Neal he hadn't quite understood. The agent didn't care so much for himself as he worried about Henry actually succeeding in blaming Neal for his death, if that were to happen. He knew the Bureau was looking for him by now, Elizabeth sick with worry. His partner had been out of it the day they'd been taken, eyes nearly black from whatever their captor had given him. The con had been like an automaton, doing what Henry said until he'd asked him to use the knife. Neal had stopped himself, a little flicker of resistance but it had been brief. Henry had held Neal's hand and made him stab the agent in the shoulder. He remembered that now, a few small tears falling from his friend's eyes although that blank look had remained.

_Don't make him do this. Please..._

He had begged and pleaded, trying to wake his friend and get the mystery man he had been unable to identify then to free them. Neal wasn't violent nor a killer. The man had laughed.

_The world is a dark place and sometimes... you have to let the darkness in, Burke._

The man spoke to Neal as if they were friends making Peter their mutual enemy. He could see his friend was too far gone with the drug's influence to do more than go along with what the man forced him to do. He would forgive Neal. It wasn't his fault this happened, his eyes rolling back as he passed out from the pain. That had been hours ago or had it been days? He had no idea how much time had passed but it felt like forever, his body aching from hunger and thirst in addition to the pain. Was his wife safe? Where was Neal?

"_Mmmph..._"

He gave a muffled groan, looking around to be certain his captor was gone before he did the only thing he could think of. It took a moment to psych himself up but when it happened he cried out, nearly choking on the pain but at least he could get free now as he reached with his right hand over to a small clip on the floor. Henry had been lax and all Peter needed was the one clip to free himself as Neal had taught him.

"_Mmmmph..._"

Peter wasn't sure how he was doing until he heard the "_click_" and felt the cuff fall from his wrist. He was free there but his left arm was now dislocated, the pain more excruciating as it added to his already bleeding shoulder. He did his best to sit up, removing the gag and working on freeing his ankles. The room spun around him like some sick carousel but he fought the nausea and sucked back the taste of bile. It took a few minutes but finally he was free, dropping the clip into his pocket as he stood on shaky legs and started for the grimy window. His left arm hung loosely at his side as he found a small bit of plywood and used it to break the window. Glass shattered and flew around him but he knocked the last bits loose and gingerly climbed out into the cold night air. The chill woke him up a little but he was still far too weak to do more than shuffle along through the dimly lit courtyard he remembered finding his friend in. Neal had looked dead when he found him, eyes open just a slit as they stared up blankly. It had been a miracle to hear his friend groan and feel a pulse beneath cool skin. Neal was alive for now but Henry would make sure he got life if not the chair and Peter wasn't going to allow that if he had anything to say about it.

He stumbled into the darkness, his hurt arm hugged close to his body as he shivered in the night. The landscape was barely noticeable, Peter's mind on escape more than where he was as he found himself in a small park and sat on a bench to rest. He leaned back against the seat, exhaustion hitting him hard as he closed his eyes and found himself thinking back to that stupid argument with Neal. It had been the letter that triggered most of his anger starting two days before the stakeout. He hadn't told anyone about it yet, hoping to find out it was all a joke but work and life had interfered and he had let the ghosts of the past fester until he finally blew up at his friend. He had been angry but not at Neal. He was angry for not stopping the con from running out into the path of danger and for worrying so much about him when the kid could take care of himself... when he wasn't impulsive and pig-headed. He laughed slightly, opening his eyes as he sat up and realized how much Neal had become a part of his routine if not his family. El liked him like a kid brother, most of his friends not near as close to his wife as Neal had become. It was more than charm and deceit that helped Neal ease into their lives but an honest need to belong.

Peter gave a sigh, knowing he should move before he became too comfortable. He saw a taxi easing towards him from down the block, pushing himself up to his feet when someone threw him hard to the ground, a knee on his back as he was held face down, his bad arm pulled back until he gave a weak cry of pain. Someone clucked their tongue at him.

"I guess he taught you some very unhealthy skills there if you can pick locks now, Agent Burke. I guess you aren't going to make this any easier for me are you?"

It was Henry but his voice sounded different than it had, a stronger tone there he didn't recognize as he was lifted up and pulled out of sight as the lone taxi passed by. When they were alone again he found himself face to face with his old CI. There was something there he didn't recognize and yet...

"I can't keep up with this charade much longer. My brother wanted me to make it look like an old friend wanted you dead but now... I'm going to do this my way."

**()()()**

Neal glanced back again but the figure was gone. Maybe he had imagined it? He felt a tug on his sleeve, Mozzie looking at him curiously as he hung up his cell.

"Dominick says he can meet us at the coffee shop. Then we can go through Bureau records..."

Mozzie was being helpful but Neal's mind was distracted by his worry for the agent and the threat from the man who had called him earlier. His mind was still feeling off from the after effects of whatever he'd been given. It had to be powerful to still be in his system this long he thought as he nodded back to the other con.

"I may have access to a few databases..."

Courtesy of Peter, he thought to himself. He gave a heavy sigh, staring out the window at the passing lights of the city that never slept. Peter could be anywhere in this city and the key to everything was locked somewhere in his memory and where he'd gone after the park. He just needed a direction...

"Neal..."

He gazed up to see Mozzie staring at him, the scenery still now as he realized he must have dozed off. Neal slipped out of the taxi and followed his friend half a block down to a dumpy coffee shop with a flashing neon sign reading: _Cuppa Joe_. There were only a few people, three tables spread in the small space near the door. Everyone left but one guy dressed in a heavy worn brown overcoat, graying dishwater brown hair and fingerless gray gloves. He gave a nearly indistinguishable nod to them, Mozzie moving up to the counter to order something as Neal followed distractedly. His mind was still thinking about Peter and the stupid argument. He shouldn't have run in as he had but something had made him feel reckless. Neal thought he knew what when someone coughed and he glanced up to see the old man behind the counter looking at him curiously.

"Italian Roast... black."

The clerk nodded, turning to make their orders as Mozzie poked him slightly and whispered.

"_Stay alert, Neal. Dom doesn't like to be ignored!_"

Neal blinked, glancing back at the man in the brown overcoat at the table when Mozzie pointed at the man behind the counter. Apparently he had drawn the wrong conclusions as the older man came back with their coffees.

"I pay alot of money for the advertising on these cup rings. It's all paper, recyclable but I like to get my money's worth."

The man was apparently cluing them in as they nodded and left with their coffee. Neal was watching Mozzie wait until they were just around the corner before he took the small sleeve off the drink and looked inside.

"Mine's empty. Dammit, Dominick!"

He looked about to run back in and complain when Neal pulled his off and saw something scrawled in a fine rolling print inside. He handed it to Mozzie.

"Case number. Think you can get into the Feds' files, Neal?"

Mozzie looked happy again, forgetting about his coffee as they walked along towards a nearby library and entered. It was warmer than outside as they removed their jackets and found a quiet corner to hang out privately. Mozzie pulled his usual messenger bag from around his torso, took out his laptop and did his usual prep of wiping it down before handing it over to Neal.

"Your turn."

It was on the right site, a page Neal often saw Peter enter. It wouldn't raise alarms, missing or not that the agent was inside the grid until later on. Besides, it wasn't like he was using it for something bad. He put in the password as elusively as he could, Mozzie peering over off and on before there was a quiet beep indicating they were in.

"Now for the case file..."

Neal watched as his friend typed quickly, moving deftly through the FBI database and finding the file they wanted.

"It's flagged. I can't even pretend to look at it or they will know the Suit accessed it when he's not even around to access it. Something stinks here."

Neal glanced at the warning tag on the file, picking the one beside it to make it look like a normal search.

_Gregario Bertucci. Gangster and Racketeer._

He didn't think it was important enough to read until he looked down at a small paragraph that made him blink.

_Reference case file RH3-567UYT._

Neal grabbed the drink sleeve and looked at the number which matched. How was this other case about Henry Burkiss related to a Gangster and Racketeer? Mozzie peered over his shoulder and read what he could.

"References the same case file that's flagged. We can't open it without clearance. I'll see if Sally can find a way in. Dom must have seen it or he wouldn't have led us this way."

**()()()**

Peter didn't understand what was going on, a rag stuffed into his mouth as he was forcibly dragged away by Henry from the park and taken back to the old location. The man dropped him on the floor, his dislocated shoulder hitting the wall and making him winced in pain despite himself. There was something different to the man now, his voice nothing like the person who had been talking to him before.

"I've put on this act far too long. I don't think your young con man would be able to hold down an alias this long. You were onto most of his games but you never figured out mine. Poor Henry Burkiss... alias, Inario Bertucci."

The man smiled down at him with a predatory smile, something clicking in Peter's tired mind but he had worn himself out and the trip back had taken all he had from him as he passed out.

Peter was unconscious but dreaming.

It was just over 8 years ago. He hadn't been placed on Neal's trail yet and he was helping with a case against a gangster by the name of Gregario Bertucci. They had a couple of CI's on the case but Henry was there number one person at the moment. He seemed to get the most information that helped them see what the gangster was up to. They just needed to get inside and get a wire to get the goods on Bertucci, Peter offering to go inside with Henry as another homeless man trying to get money for work. Hughes allowed it despite his instincts telling him now but Peter knew he could get the goods on this guy.

"_Henry... just remember that I'm not an agent ok. I'm Peter the vagrant. I live off 42nd near the concession stand."_

He watched the man nod understandingly, limping up to him and sniffing at him curiously.

"_You need to smell more before they'll believe you're a bum like me."_

Peter laughed but nodded, the vagrant helping him make up his disguise much to Elizabeth's crinkling of her nose as she met with them at the offices with some things he needed. Henry had seemed shy around her at the time but now things looked different in his memory. He could see something about the man taking in more details than he seemed able of and how Peter had missed that was beyond him. Maybe he was far too trusting or Inario had indeed gotten him on a very long con.

It was the day of their visit with Bertucci, several other vagrants on their way out with packages under their grimy clothes as they were stopped by two burly men.

"_He's not one of the regulars. You can go in."_

Henry looked surprised in his normally confused manner, shaking his head and moving back to make a sign that Peter was alright.

"_He wants to work too. Pete's a hard worker. Isn't that right, Pete?"_

The agent nodded, eyes lowered some, lip trembling as he tried to look like some of the men they had met on his rounds the day before with Henry.

"_Nobody says I don't do a good job. Keep my mouth shut if I'm paid."_

The goon looked about to smack him but one of the other men yelled back at him.

"_One more guy isn't going to hurt anything. Bring him in. Greg wants this done quickly!"_

The goon let them in, glaring threateningly at Peter but he continued to shuffle in like he was dumb or at most intimidated by the man. They fell for it as he had hoped, his wire intact as he followed Henry inside and they found themselves in a huge warehouse full of men packaging what looked like drugs while others were counting money off to the side. His eyes roamed around trying not to act like he was really looking when someone grabbed his arm and shoved something into his arms.

"_Take this to the address on the box. Don't let it get lost!"_

The man handed him a wad of cash he imagined was to not only pay him off but get him on a taxi to the location the box was meant for. The goon wore a suit but he wasn't the boss, just another yes man as Peter nodded dumbly, looking over at Henry who had wandered closer to another man a little better dressed. Peter wasn't sure who it was until they turned and he saw Bertucci himself smiling. His blood ran cold as he saw Henry getting even nearer, the agent unsure what to do as he moved closer to grab his CI.

"_Hi, Henry. My favorite carrier. Any news for me today?"_

Peter stopped short, glancing at the scene as he tried to figure out what was going on without giving himself away.

"_No sir. I did see a mockingbird in the park today. I think it followed me home but I couldn't tell it from any other pigeon."_

The words were gibberish at best but then suddenly he saw Gregorio's eyes glancing around the room. He was looking through all the many vagrants being handed packages with a curious eye before they fell upon Peter. There was intent there but Peter had to act stupid despite what was going on. He started to turn when someone grasped his arm and held him back. It was resist, a gun hidden inside his messy torn clothes or act dumb.

"_You... I've never seen you before. What is your name?"_

Peter swallowed hard, his heart racing some but he had to be calm if he was to survive. He wasn't sure why Henry's words had made the gangster antsy but they had.

"_Nobody... I just need the money."_

He made his voice feeble, weak almost hoping that it would fit in with what he looked like.

"_Is this the pigeon, Henry. Did he follow you?"_

Peter tried not to look directly up, hoping that the vagrant would help him. He could just see the man looking him up and down, scratching his head in that confused manner of his before he turned and looked around the room again.

"_I think it may have just been a pigeon. They all look alike, sir. Can I have my package now?"_

The goon let go of him, pushing him towards the exit as Henry stayed behind and he could just make out a still smiling (_but not happy_) Gregario glancing after him with a curious gaze.

The dream ended and slowly the events of the past started to swirl before him. The day that he was almost shot by Gregorio when he got away. Henry had been there talking about pigeons again. He realized now what it all meant. Inario had been coding messages about what the Feds knew about Bertucci and his operation and who was undercover. They had known he was the odd person out that day and it had seem so odd that Henry claimed his innocence in it all. He had been conned by the very people they had been trying to catch. Peter had fallen for the act hook, line and sinker.

"Wake up, Peter."

A slap hit him hard and jarred him awake. He gazed up through bleary eyes at the naked bulb above. The window had been boarded up securely and his arms duct taped behind him to a pipe in the wall. Inario put his foot on Peter's wounded shoulder and gently pushed down until he cried out, the man laughing most uncharacteristically. Henry had just been a fabrication but Inario... He was cold blooded like his brother.

"My brother wanted me to make sure you knew he'd been keeping an eye on you and your little friend. A cousin in the Bureau helped some but he's been well paid to keep his silence about how he finds your body. He'll be a first responder despite his status."

He gazed up at this new person unable to speak but saying everything with narrow angry eyes. Inario laughed, kicking him hard in the shoulder until Peter slumped back half-conscious from the pain.

"You Feds think you're so smart. Your friend might be reformed but after they find the bloody evidence pointing him out as your murderer, everything will be as it should."

Peter sensed the man closer to him now, thin fingers wrapping around his chin as he felt his head raised and their eyes met.

"A snitch needs to learn their place and that's why your friend has to go too."

Inario grinned coldly down at him as Peter spit at the man, his strength finally leaving him as he slumped back and fell into unconsciousness again.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Now we know what, why and how but will Neal find Peter before everything goes to heck in a hand basket? What does that tagged file have in it that it's hidden and who is this "cousin" Inario spoke of._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

The ride back seemed to be interminable, Neal thinking of the figure he thought he'd seen at the park as they left and especially of Peter. Had their mystery captor killed the agent already? His chest hurt at the thought, his eyes focusing on the landscape speeding by outside the cab long enough to see they were passing the Federal Building.

"I think I have a trace on your caller, Neal. I have a general location at best but it's a start."

Mozzie's voice broke his thoughts for a moment but his eyes were on the building he worked at as he told the cabbie to stop here. He was already flicking bills at the man as he started to leave the cab, Mozzie's hand grasping at his sleeve.

"Neal, what are you doing?"

His friend was gazing up at him with concern but Neal had to do what was right. He needed more help if they were going to get into that file.

"Go talk to your friend if you have to. See what you can find about Henry but I need to do something here. I'll see you back at June's."

It took a moment but Mozzie finally let go with a reluctant nod, Neal closing the door behind him as he crossed the street and the taxi vanished with his friend into the night. It was just after 7 PM now and he knew at least a few key agents might still be in the office with the search for Peter. He hoped that Jones or Diana would be around but first he had some digging of his own to do. He noticed the night guard on duty as one he'd talked to a few times when he and Peter worked late. They were on mostly friendly terms at best.

"Caffrey? I thought you were out sick?"

Nothing ever got past Conner, Neal smiling with a relaxed nod as he gave a little cough to clear his throat.

"Nothing major but I need to get something I left in the office Monday."

He acted normal as could be, Conner just nodding back at him in understanding.

"No problem but you know your department's up there looking for Burke, right?"

His throat tightened up for a moment as he heard those words. Peter was missing and now everyone knew. He had been at June's recovering from whatever he'd been given and suddenly everything was sinking in. He wasn't the only one looking anymore.

"They told me yesterday... partially why I'm here. I wanted to hear what they knew."

Neal wasn't lying about that but it made his need to go up that much more relevant to the guard as the man nodded with a sympathetic glance that spoke volumes.

"I think I may have seen Jones up there. Hughes left but I had the idea he might be back later."

The guard smacked him on the back in a friendly way as Neal did the same back to Conner and they walked to the elevator. As he entered, the guard smiled softly back at him.

"I hope they find Burke. He's a nice guy. His wife doesn't deserve this. Nobody does."

Neal nodded as he felt a kind of guilty feeling wash over him at the mention of Elizabeth. He had only partially lied to her but it was before he remembered what he knew now.

"Thanks, Conner."

The doors shut and he felt the car moving upwards, a feeling of anxiety washing over him as he tried not to think too hard. He just needed to get into the records room and find the physical copy of the record Mozzie's friend had given them. It was all they needed to find out who was behind everything. If this Henry Burkiss was their man he had to find a picture to see if they match the man with green eyes. He made it to the 20th floor and walked down the hallway from the elevator quickly but without a hint of conspiracy. There were cameras everywhere and he needed to look normal as he moved towards the records room. Neal had barely made it past the opened doors when he heard a cough and froze.

"Caffrey?"

Jones was standing there, an armful of files held to his chest as he looked at the consultant and seemed surprised. Neal wasn't sure how to react at first, himself shocked at their sudden meeting.

"Jones... Just the man I was looking for."

He had to play with what he had or it would be more awkward. Clinton looked at him curiously.

"Looking for me? What's going on, Neal?"

The agent wasn't falling for his ruse but it wasn't really a lie technically as he saw the file he needed laying among the few Jones was holding.

"Peter. Diana told me about what happened. Anything I can do to help."

His sincerity must have leaked through because he watched the agent move his eyes down to the files.

"Help me sort through these?"

Neal sat down beside Jones and started looking at the files noticing a trend.

"These are Peter's old case files. Do they think it's someone he arrested in the past?"

Jones gave him a little nod, opening up a file and starting to skim it as he took notes. Neal found an extra pad nearby and started doing the same, his eyes on the file he wanted but acting coy until the current file had been read. Finally he reached over for the folder and saw the name printed on the tab: Henry Burkiss. It was the man Mozzie's friend had told him about after all. He felt an almost excitement in knowing he might have the key to his partner's disappearance. Neal opened up the folder and gawked, shuffling through the few papers. He cursed, standing up and pacing some before he noticed Jones looking at him.

"This wasn't a social call tonight was it."

Neal suddenly realized he had given up his hand but he had to trust someone and although Mozzie was ok for that, he knew Jones could help if he let him. He gave a tired nod, sitting back down and moving the file over.

"I think this is the person we're looking for. Mozzie had a lead on this file but it was tagged online so I came to find this one."

He left it at that as Jones nodded in realization but said nothing more. The agent glanced at the file and frowned, scratching his chin.

"This should have more information in it. Someone's tampered with this recently."

Neal was looking at what Jones had seen and realized what he had missed. The staples were too new and an indication of an older more rustier staple having been there before was now evident. How had he missed that detail?

"Jones..."

He hesitated uncertain what to say but the agent held up a finger to his lips as if zipping them partway.

"If it's pertinent I can withhold sources but if it's something else..."

Neal shook his head.

"It's pertinent."

The agent nodded to him, holding up a hand before he moved over to the doors and shut them. He walked around the records room and then back over when he realized the coast was clear.

"I'm all ears. Lay it on me, Caffrey."

**()()()**

Once Neal had finished his tale, as much as he felt he remembered, he watched Clinton wipe at his face tiredly, the agent giving a heavy sigh.

"So you only just recalled this today? You didn't lie to Diana and Elizabeth?"

Neal nodded, his conscience finally feeling a bit more free as the agent patted him on the shoulder.

"Diana's upstairs. Now that we have a possible lead, I think she should be there to help us bust Peter out."

It felt like everything was falling in place as he rose, file in hand and followed his friend and co-worker. They were about to go when they heard the click of something like a gun not too far away.

"You can't... go."

The voice was shaky but firm, both men turning around slowly to see one of the newer rookie agents standing there. Neal was looking at the man trying to figure out where he had seen him before, his memory still a bit spotty as he recalled the fight in the office with Peter on Tuesday and his storming out. There had been a few rookies and clerks in the bullpen, this agent was one of the few who'd looked up at him as he rushed out.

"Erik... put the weapon down."

Jones was keeping it cool as Neal stood and stared, his mind in overdrive. Erik... what was the kid's last name? He thought a moment before it hit him: _Mineri_. That was his name. Mineri had watched him that day and then glanced back at Peter's office as he left but his mind had forgotten because he had been distracted. This explained the how but he still didn't understand the why.

"No. I have to do what I'm told. I'm... sorry."

Mineri looked like he was going to be sick, his hand shaking as he motioned for them with the gun to move away from the door. Both men did as they were told, the rookie moving them towards the back of the records room. Erik didn't look like he wanted to do this but maybe he'd been coerced by way of threat, Neal meeting eyes with Jones who blinked back in response.

"Who's making you do this, Erik. We can help you."

Neal was going for the friend angle but the kid was obviously scared to death and not thinking straight as he held the gun to Jones' back.

"You want Jones to die? Keep talking, Caffrey."

Mineri looked like he'd gotten a backbone or maybe he was just trying to keep things steady as Neal nodded back. Last thing he needed was to lose Jones too. There would be no proof then and Peter would be just another cold case. They were in the very back of the room, a heavy chair by the wall. Erik threw a pair of cuffs at Neal.

"Cuff him to that chair, hands behind him."

Neal nodded, Jones sitting down as he allowed the consultant to cuff him. Erik tossed him some duct tape.

"This too. Make sure his legs are secure."

The agent cocked the gun again, Neal complying before moving aside as Mineri checked the bindings, using the tape to cover Jones' mouth.

"Nothing personal, Jones. It was Caffrey or my wife."

Neal stood aside uncertain what was going to happen as Erik motioned for him to turn around. He did so reluctantly, eyes still looking at Jones a moment before he faced the wall. He felt the gun against the back of his neck and then a shaky hand press something that felt like a small bandage to his skin just behind his ear. He started to feel warm almost immediately, his shoulders sagging as he felt that same weird euphoric feeling from two days ago. Neal wanted to fight it but he was suddenly looking into hazel brown eyes, a hint of green staring back that seemed familiar.

"Now follow my instructions and everyone will get what they want."

Erik's voice echoed strangely in his head as he nodded, following the rookie out of the room. The agent was on his cell as he led him away.

"It's done but I had to tie up one of the other agents to do it. You're going to pick him up? Good. I don't want anything else to do with this. Promise me my part is done and my family is safe."

Mineri's voice sounded odd as they walked down the hallway and he was propped up by the elevator as the man talked. The doors opened up but Erik was distracted, the drunken feeling making him wander in and push the lobby button. The doors shut, the agent looking upset as they were separated. Neal leaned back on the railing, a tired feeling coming over him. The cab went downwards, his eyes watching the lights flicker on and off before there was a ding and the doors opened again. He wandered out before the doors shut again, stumbling some as he glanced around. Someone was supposed to be there but they were... Neal saw Conner slumped over at his post, a cup of coffee spilled by his side. His drugged mind wasn't certain what to do as he swayed on his feet as if about to fall.

"Neal..."

Someone called his name before he could check the sleeping guard, his eyes widening some in recognition.

"Erik, your wife will be fine. Caffrey's with me... Take care of the witness and everything will be good."

Neal wanted to resist but gloved hands grasped his own when he pulled back slightly. This was wrong. Something felt wrong here but the man had him in a tight grip, one hand wrapped around his shoulders securely so he couldn't leave. Neal wanted so badly to go but whatever Erik had stuck on him worked fast and his legs were turning to jelly as the man led him away.

"Don't worry, Caffrey. Everything will be over soon."

**()()()**

Mozzie went back and talked to Dom getting several cups of coffee and gaining a nice collection of cardboard sleeves with notes on them. Dom didn't talk too much but he was good at passing info when you needed it. Finally happy with his results, he started to call Neal when he realized he had the younger man's cell. He looked down at it and the device attached to see if it had more info on the trace but it was still the general location near the park they had been at earlier in the evening. It was almost 9 now so he figured Neal was back at June's as he called the landlady.

"Haversham? No... he's not here and I've been in the living room all evening with Samantha. Is anything the matter?"

The little guy was feeling a bit worried now but the night was still young. Perhaps Neal had stayed at the FBI offices longer than planned. Maybe Junior and Lady Suits found the case file. He could only hope.

"Nothing's wrong, June. Have a good night."

He heard her shift, saying something about getting more milk as he listened to the soft movement of Neal's landlady over the cell.

"I'm alone now. Should I call backup?"

June was worried and she shouldn't be but it wasn't just Neal who was involved. Despite all of his complaints, he liked Peter Burke and if Neal was worried and Elizabeth heartbroken, Mozz wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't help. The Sui... Peter was a good guy despite his life calling.

"I'm going there personally but thanks. I'll keep you informed."

Mozzie hung up and hailed a cab back to the one place he hoped he would never have to go. It was just a building but the idea of what it stood for and the people in it scared him. There were a few he'd managed to befriend if you could call them friends although technically they were his friends because of Neal but Jones seemed to like him if not Peter. He thought maybe Diana was starting to take a shine to him despite their differences so maybe it wasn't quite the scary place he liked to think it was. The ride back was quicker, traffic lighter as he stepped out, paid the driver and took in a deep breath. He was going in and there was no escaping what fate had pre-ordained.

The lobby was strangely quiet, the usual big burly guard he'd seen the few times he'd been here gone. He was going to make his way straight to the elevator when he heard the groan. It made him jump soft as it was but his curiosity made him go look, all sorts of nasty ideas about someone trying to jump him running through his head.

"I know karate... just so you know."

He yelled it out to the seemingly empty room finding the source of the barely audible sound behind the guard's desk. The huge man was out cold, body slumped in a pile and a cup of coffee spilled near him and the overturned chair. It was obvious he had been drugged. Now it was time for backup plans as he dialed a number on his phone, tapping on the side of the cell impatiently. Nobody answered but the voice mail:

"_**This is Jones. Leave a message so I can call you back. Peace."**_

Mozzie left his message despite the uncertainty the agent would show up in time to help. He only had one more option as he called a number he shouldn't have but knew was on Neal's phone as he used his friend's cell to call it. It was a moment before they answered, a tired voice on the other end.

"_Barrigan."_

He hesitated uncertain what to say. They really never got along very well, his lips suddenly very dry as he lost all loquaciousness he might otherwise enjoy with others.

"_Who's calling? Hello?"_

Her voice sounded annoyed and that seemed to add to his nervousness but it was the sound of her about to hang up that made him finally speak.

"I need to speak to Neal!"

He spit it out without any formal hello or other greeting and suddenly winced thinking she might hang up anyway. Mozzie felt failure nearing on his horizon.

"_Mozzie?"_

Dammit! She recognized his voice... **WAIT!** She recognized _his_ voice. Maybe this was a good thing.

"It is uhm Lady Suit."

He heard a not so happy growl from her but he was nervous and obviously doing badly with his attempt at conversing, eyes moving back to the unconscious guard.

"Agent Barrigan... I think you should come down here. Bring Neal if he's with you and Agent Jones."

There was silence on the line and for a moment it seemed he had lost her until her voice cleared in his ear with a more annoyed sound than before.

"_I don't have time for games. I have an agent to find. Neal isn't here, Little man."_

She was definitely annoyed, that sound of her about to hang up again when he realized he really had to get her down here with Neal. He had to be there.

"Neal came to see you and Jones. If you won't come, at least send other Suits. One of yours is sleeping on the job here."

He was acting more his regular self which was probably bad as he heard her start to breath a bit harder. She was angry.

"_Listen, little man... I've have enough of this! Neal isn't here! I don't know what game this is but in case you haven't heard, my boss is missing. Don't call me again unless you want my foot up your butt!"_

She'd hung up the phone and he realized the only thing he had left to chose. He took a quick picture of the unconscious guard, coffee and all, and sent it to her. It wasn't calling her but texting if you wanted to get technical, his message thus:

_**This is not a formal call but a text. I think you may want to check out your front gate before the mongols invade the castle.**_

Attached was the picture he took. The guard had obviously been drugged, a ragged but strong breath evident along with the occasional soft groan as the man tried to wake up. Mozzie found a chair and waited, certain that would bring about a response. 10 minutes later he heard a ding as the elevator arrived with a very harried looking Agent Barrigan and several other agents on scene. One started to draw his gun but she motioned for him not to as she walked over to Mozzie, eyes gazing at the unconscious Conner on the floor. She looked upset but willing to listen as she approached him. He would never admit it but he was afraid of her... but in a good way.

"Ok Mozzie, you have my attention. What's going on?"

**()()()**

Neal remembered little of how he had come to be back in the very park he had been in before, someone sitting beside him on the bench. The voice was different yet familiar, his mind trying to sort out how that was possible as he slumped back against the wooden planks.

"Not yet, Caffrey. I need you to remember what we did the other day. Peter's waiting for you."

The voice was talking, a buzzing sound really but now he was listening, eyes open and glancing up as he tried to raise his head.

"P... Pe... ter?"

He looked at the blurry figure, hand easing him back up onto his feet and smiling at him in the semi-darkness.

"Yes, Peter. Come now. He's just around the corner..."

Neal stood, wobbling some but the man held him up as he followed in his drugged state down the blurry dark sidewalk. There were few pedestrians down this path but he recognized it suddenly, his mind remembering when he had been here before. They walked only half a block before they turned right and ended up in a small courtyard between buildings. It was hidden from the street...

"This way, Neal. Come on..."

He followed but something made him hold back as they neared a dark entrance, a large heavy wooden door there and a boarded up window beside it. There had been glass there before. He started to give a weak attempt at resistance but he was pulled forward, body unable to resist for long as they entered the building and the door was loudly shut and locked behind them.

"Safely home now. Peter's waiting for you."

Those words made him follow despite the unseemly feeling he had in the back of his drugged mind.

"P... ter..."

The man took him down a short hallway to another room, no door on the entrance as they entered and Neal felt himself looking around if only slightly.

"We haven't much time. I just wanted to be sure you remembered what you did before I left."

Neal was confused, gazing a the blurry face beside him.

"Did? I don't..."

The man clucked his tongue at him, sitting him in a chair before a figure slumped on the floor. Neal was trying to think where he'd seen the man before.

"You killed your partner. Don't you remember, Neal? You had an argument and stabbed him."

The words didn't seem to make sense to him, drugged or not but slowly a vision of his hand twisting a knife into something came back. Neal's breath hitched at the horrible memory, hands gripping the arms of the wooden chair he was in as he tried to rise and leave but the man held him firmly with only a small touch on the shoulders.

"You do remember. You hid the body here and came back to make sure he was truly dead."

Something was held before his eyes, a long skinny blade with blood.

"Hold it. Remember what you did, Neal."

The man held up his hand and wrapped his fingers around the blade even though Neal tried to resist. He was shaking his head but he was too tired to really do much more than mumble a weak _No_. The man laughed.

"There, was that so bad? Now you can sleep. Someone will be here to take you and your friend away."

Neal slumped back in the chair, his body turning to jelly as he started to close his eyes while watching the man moving before him with that blade.

"You struck the blow that killed your friend, Neal. Remember that."

The voice talked to him, distracting him as new false memories formed and he saw his hand making the motion the man was about to make. He had killed his friend. Peter was dead because of...

Neal fought against his ever leadening eyelids, watching the blurry form approach something... no, someone on the floor before him. They seemed familiar. He was forgetting something, pushing himself up some as he tried to focus.

"_Good-bye Agent Burke..."_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Uh oh... __**Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!**__ or something like that. Inario has it all planned down to the last detail but will Diana and Mozzie figure things out? What about Jones? Another exciting chapter coming very VERY soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Mozzie wasn't sure if he made sense, Diana's scariness getting in the way along with his usual attitude but they managed to communicate while someone called an ambulance for Conner. It was by pure chance as Diana started to have the building lock down and they were initiating a search that Mozzie cried out: _**NEAL WAS HERE!**_

Everyone stopped, Diana looking at him like he had lost his marbles but he pointed at a loose button on the floor by the elevator as he picked it up by the sides with a colorful handkerchief. The agents went back to their work while Mozzie talked to her.

"This is from the shirt he was wearing. Check the cameras!"

Diana was looking at him like he was nuts but called over one of the forensics people to take the button just in case. Maybe she was taking a liking to him? Mozzie felt her hand grab his arm and pull him brusquely over to the side out of earshot.

"_Other than what you've already told me, is there anything else? I still don't understand why Neal was here when he was out sick."_

Apparently the agent hadn't tied what was going on with their search for Peter although they figured they were working with the NYPD. There had been nothing yet to clue anyone in to where Peter was as they headed into the 3rd day but Mozzie wasn't sure how much he should share until he spoke to Neal.

"Neal is here somewhere. That button is proof and he can tell you everything... Ma'am."

She was giving him the crook eye but finally sighed and nodded, telling the others to keep the place closed to all incoming and outgoing traffic. Nobody was to come in or out until further orders. Mozzie followed her into the elevator reluctantly when she hissed at him to come. It was a long quiet ride upwards, the floor she pushed the one below the White Collar department's.

"This isn't the right..."

Diana's glare made him shut up as she sighed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Records is on this floor. Jones is there and if I haven't seen Neal, he probably has. If not, the cameras will tell us when we have footage."

The elevator finally dinged, the doors opening as she ushered him out before leading the way down the hall where all the doors looked alike. He noticed immediately that her body language changed some as they neared one door. The sign was marked "_records_" but it was closed with only a hint of light coming from beneath the door. Diana reached for the handle and found it locked, her manner even more obviously worried about something being off. She began to knock.

"Jones... you in there?"

Mozzie saw a quick flash of movement by the crack under the door indicating someone had passed by on the other side. The agent hadn't seen as he started to tell her but the door opened up, another Suit standing there. He looked young, dark hair with hazel eyes. He was also very nervous for a Suit.

"Erik... is Jones in there? Why's the door locked?"

She started to move forward but he stopped her.

"Sorry, I spilled some case files and I need to sort them out again. Jones left a few minutes ago. Said he was going on a coffee run."

Mozzie heard the words but knew it was a lie. Diana must have believed it because she nodded, stepping back a moment. The younger Suit eased his hold on the door relaxing when suddenly she pushed forward, the other agent tumbling back some as she grabbed him roughly.

"What are you hiding, Erik? The building is in lock down as of 20 minutes ago so Jones couldn't have left!"

Agent Barrigan was nose to nose with him, holding the agent by the collar when Mozzie noticed something shiny stuck in his belt under his jacket as their free hand reached back.

"He has a gun!"

Diana reacted quickly, pinning the agent as she shoved him to the floor and something rattled quietly to the floor as the gun fell out of his hand. She smiled at Mozzie with a quick _Thank You_ before cuffing the agent.

"_YOU_ have the right to remain silent but telling me what's going on might help once we get you an attorney!"

The agent was turned around again, sitting on the floor and looking at the kneeling Barrigan who had her gun out now. Mozzie perked up at some sound, moving past the scene as Diana watched him only part way as he made his way towards the source. As he rounded a long row of boxes he assumed were filled with secret files, eyes scanning the contents he saw movement and almost jumped. It took him a moment to recognize the figure as Jones, the agent sitting in a chair bound with tape and cuffed, tape over his lips. Mozzie turned and yelled back.

"Lady Suit... you may want to come look to see what's back here!"

Jones was blinking at him, motioning with his head about something when Mozzie realized what. He moved closer and started to cut the agent loose, removing the cuffs with little effort. The agent looked relieved but worried as he pulled the tape from his lips and stared at Mozzie curiously.

"About time someone came around. How did you get past... Diana?"

Agent Barrigan was standing there, Erik in her grasp as she glanced at her coworker.

"Jones, what the heck happened here?"

They all turned as footsteps approached and two agents came to take Erik away. Diana was on her phone talking a moment, Jones listening in as she handed it over and he talked to someone on the other end who sounded official. Mozzie was getting impatient now despite all the excitement. He wanted to know where Neal was, Jones handing the cell back as he turned to him.

"Neal said you were helping look for Peter. What information do you have?"

Finally he had the proof that his friend _HAD_ been here, Diana hanging up as she looked between them.

"Caffrey was here? What does this have to do with Peter?"

She sounded curious and relieved until Jones shrugged, pointing at the agents walking away.

"Mineri took him after having Caffrey tie me up at gunpoint. Not sure what he did but it looked like he drugged him with some nicotine patch thing at gunpoint before the left."

Mozzie heard those words and gave a slight gasp. That stuff he was given before had been pretty powerful, his friend still coming off of it. Another large dose wouldn't be good.

"We have to find him. That drug is nothing to mess with and if he's gotten a larger dosage, it could hurt him!"

Diana looked at Jones, the two agents and Mozzie leaving the room quickly as they followed after the others to find out what was going on.

**()()()**

Neal watched their captor rise, the man moving over to the window as he sealed it with something that sounded like plastic. He was too out of it to really know what was going on, leaning back in the chair as the drug started to make him more sleepy. His eyes were looking at the figure on the floor but he couldn't make out much in the dim light, eyelids heavier by the moment. Someone brushed by him, their voice low.

"It's a shame you couldn't save him..."

Footsteps vanished and the sound of a door opening and closing echoed back at him as consciousness started to leave him. Neal felt light, his body barely there or at least he could feel nothing as he floated in the darkness, a soft hissing sound in the background.

_Neal... come on buddy. Wake up._

He struggled to obey, his hands pushing weakly against the arms of the chair he was sitting in, eyes shut tightly. His chest hurt some, his breathing labored but otherwise he felt light and relaxed from the drug.

_Neal..._

He found himself staring up at the ceiling, head hung back loosely against the back of the chair. His body slumped in the wooden seat as he managed to pushed himself up a bit straighter only to slip out of it and onto the floor with a thud. The ground was dusty with debris, fallen sheet rock and the scent of mildew and mold. It was cool despite everything, his eyes moving to look up at a figure sitting only a few inches away. Neal squinted in the low light trying to figure out who was there, eyes focusing when he heard a weak gasp. Something in him fought to push himself up as he moved closer, nudging the person as much as he could. There was another groan and he felt happier despite his own weakness, eyes shutting as he collapsed back to the dusty cement.

Someone would show up and find them soon. The voice from his memory had said so. His eyes were closed, only a tiny slit open and looking at the unmoving figure. They were alive. That's all that counted as he started to go back to sleep.

"Neal..."

The raspy voice made him glance up but he didn't move. Someone had called his name but he didn't need to respond. His chest hurt a bit more than it should, something important slipping his memory as he started to close his eyes again.

"Neal..."

The voice was insistent as the con opened his eyes again and gazed up at the figure. His vision was still blurry but he knew those eyes, honest brown eyes that saw everything.

"P..."

His chest hurt a bit more than he liked, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to answer but couldn't. He saw worry in those eyes, a sound of someone shifting slightly despite the raspiness of the voice as it spoke again.

"I'm not mad at you, Neal. I'm sorry."

Peter was apologizing to him? It had been his fault but the agent was apologizing. Neal felt guilt wash over him as he sat up, shaking his head as he fought to speak.

"N... no. My... fault, P... ter."

He felt himself wrapped in strong arms, the agent hugging him as he leaned against his friend.

"Let's agree to disagree. Come on. We have to get out of here."

Neal nodded, getting up from the ground and taking Peter's hand as they started out of the dingy apartment.

**()()()**

Mozzie insisted on going along with the Suits, Diana and Jones allowing it reluctantly as they finished talking to Agent Mineri. It had taken only a little prompting for the agent to break and tell them the truth. His mother's side of the family was related to Bertucci but they had nothing to do with them up until recently when he had been approached. It had been subtle at best, the man saying he was a long lost cousin and then everything had gone wrong. His wife wasn't home the after the visit, a note with a number on the counter when he arrived. For all he knew they still had his wife. The agent had no excuses. Erik wanted to ask for help but had feared for his wife's well-being. The agent had no beef with Agent Burke or Caffrey other than working to get his wife back safely.

The agents believed him but they still had no idea where either of their colleagues were until Erik continued.

"Inario... he gave me an address to an abandoned apartment a few blocks away. I know you can track Caffrey but he may have left Burke there in the meanwhile."

Erik looked absolutely terrified, his career in the FBI obviously over but he had come clean. It was coercion at best but he wouldn't rise in the ranks after this incident if they did keep him. Diana and Jones left, Mozzie in tow as they took a handful of agents and headed for the address they were given. Mozzie rode shotgun despite Diana's expression as she slipped into the driver's seat and Jones ducked into the back. The other agents followed in their own vehicles as they headed to save their friends.

"I hadn't even thought to track Caffrey until now. What do you see Jones?"

Mozzie heard the agent shift in the back, tapping on the keyboard of a small net-book.

"I have a reading. Looks like Neal isn't at the address Mineri gave us."

They were going in the direction of the address given, the same way Mozzie had walked with Neal earlier in the evening. They were coming up to the park and that bench...

"**STOP THE CAR!**"

Diana almost slammed into another vehicle but managed to swerve over to the side of the street, a murderous glance on her face.

"**DAMMIT** Mozzie! If you ever do that again..."

She was ready to strangle him, his eyes widening with fear as he pointed out the window at the curb. Her eyes moved past him, still flashing with anger when she blinked and put the car into park, lights flashing. She obviously saw what he did, two figures: one laying across the top of a park bench, the other sitting slumped at the end on the ground leaning back against the same seat. They all tumbled out of the vehicle quickly, the other Federal sedans parking nearby as they moved to join their ranks.

Peter lay across the top of the bench, one shoulder bleeding heavily as he lay slumped there. At his feet sat Neal, head leaning forward loosely as he sat on the ground against the bench, eyes closed but for a slit. The younger man looked pale and still, Mozzie nudging him and noticing the grayish blue tinge around his lips. The Suits were checking on Peter, the other minor Suits canvassing the area and blocking it off as much as they could to pedestrians as a crime scene. He felt for a pulse, a very weak beat hitting his cold fingers. Mozzie was relieved until he realized Neal wasn't breathing.

**()()()**

Peter remembered very little after Inario had left him. He had showed him the bloody knife and then things had gotten fuzzy, his wound bleeding more from the pressure placed on it by his captor. The agent had basically blacked out, his mind going to that day with the argument. How long had it been since that day? It felt like weeks if not months but he was sorry for not being there for his friend as he rewrote what happened in his mind and apologized.

"_I'm sorry, Neal. You needed a friend and I wasn't there._"

The young man blinked back at him in the dream as if uncertain how to take the apology. Maybe that was his subconscious telling him he wasn't as lenient as he could be.

"_I should have told you I wasn't mad at you. You're my friend. I... don't want to lose you._"

The words he never could say spilled out to this dream version of his friend and it felt like a release. He felt relaxed, happier and Neal smiled back at him.

"_I didn't mean to worry you, Peter. I just wanted to help._"

With those words he felt himself starting to wake, the room colder than it had been or maybe he was losing more blood than he thought as his eyes opened a crack. He squinted, lights blinding him as the sound of a car pulled up nearby. He wasn't sure what was going on as he heard voices and other sounds coming closer, someone gently nudging him. Diana?

_Boss... Peter..._

Her voice sounded far away or maybe he was just out of it still, nodding slightly up at her as he tried to respond.

"Peter's conscious. We need a paramedic here stat!"

Her voice seemed closer now, his eyes taking in all the motion around him as he noticed other figures dressed in FBI jackets. Jones was close by, kneeling by something just beyond him as he tried to focus on what.

"Come on Caffrey... breath."

Jones' voice made him wake up a bit more. Neal? Was Neal hurt? He tried to sit up but Diana held him back gently as she placed a utility blanket over him and her jacket under his head.

"Don't move, boss. Paramedics are coming. (I need a kit here stat!)"

She was yelling to another agent who ran off and then back again with a small first-aid kit. She started working on his shoulder which was numb now from blood loss and cold. The more he woke up the more it started to throb with a bit of pain but his eyes remained focused just beyond his second on Jones and another figure he just noticed, Mozzie. They were hovering over someone on the ground he could only guess was Neal.

"Ne... eal?"

He gazed into her eyes and she looked uncertain what to tell him as Diana turned to see what was going on. Her expression was sad as he felt, his head slumping back against the slight cushion of the jacket. He was tired and exhausted from his injuries but more so he felt hopeless. Inario might not have won but had caused a lot of damage. If Neal...

"He's breathing... Over here!"

Jones yelled out, standing and waving to a flashing ambulance that finally showed up. EMTs were rushing over through the few gawkers and little bit of barriers set up around the scene. One moved towards Jones and the other towards Diana and Peter. She had already wrapped his shoulder wound as much as she could, the medic checking the injury out and calling for a stretcher as more EMTs arrived on scene. Things seemed to rush quickly making him feel more tired than he already did. They had him on a stretcher before he knew what was going on, Peter looking around for Neal but Diana was talking to him, her words barely heard as his eyes looked at his friend being placed on another stretcher. Neal didn't move, eyes closed far as he could tell and a very worried Mozzie nearby hovering. Jones was doing his best to be calm as well as keep the other con relaxed as they carried Neal off to another ambulance and Peter to his own. His eyes were feeling heavy now, exhaustion hitting him hard as the EMTs started to hook him up to all sorts of IVs and check his vitals in more detail as Diana said a quick good-bye and told him she would contact Elizabeth. He nodded at her despite being uncertain what he was nodding to as he started to fade away.

**()()()**

Neal was in darkness, his body feeling as if it were encased in a thick blanket. He couldn't breath but he didn't feel any pain, a very quiet sound like a clock ticking in the background the only indication he was still alive if only for a little bit.

_It's a shame you couldn't save him..._

That voice spoke to him from beyond, something starting to spark inside of him despite the lack of breath or life. Call it stubbornness but Neal felt the need to reach up and punch the speaker in the face. He clawed his way up through the Stygian gloom, a gasp escaping his lips as he came to. New voices, some familiar were speaking around him as he felt a coldness to his body. He shivered ever so slightly, trembling but not moving otherwise as breath returned to his chest and he wheezed. Hands held him gently, moving him onto something warmer, softer and then he was inside of something, movement obvious. Neal wanted to wake, to speak but he was still trapped inside of his body as he started to remember more, consciousness nearing but still out of reach as he remained motionless.

The voices continued to move around him, sound and words blurring in his mind as he became tired and fell back into his own thoughts, everything else disappearing. He was sitting at his desk in the White Collar offices, eyes glancing around as he tried to figure out why and how he had returned here. His eyes flicked up at the darkened office at the top of the stairs, something in his chest tight as he felt warm tears flowing.

_It's a shame you couldn't save him..._

He turned to see who had said that and found himself face to face with Elizabeth. She was standing by his desk with a devastated look in her shiny blue eyes.

"_El..."_

Suddenly her hand reached out and slapped him, his cheek burning with the feel of it as she glared at him.

"_He depended on you and you let him down, Neal. Peter's dead because of you. This is your fault!"_

Suddenly he was cuffed, he didn't know how as Diana and Jones stood on either side and held an arm.

"_Don't worry Mrs. Burke, he'll be prosecuted to the highest."_

Neal shook his head, something about this feeling wrong despite the guilt he felt making him accept the scene to some degree. He had failed his friend. It was his fault but he hadn't caused this.

"_El... Jones... Diana... I didn't do this. Peter's not dead. He's not... dead!"_

He was pleading to them all when he saw Mozzie standing by the glass doors staring at him as they opened them up to take him away. The little guy shook his head sadly.

"_I told you the Suits would turn on you. You can't trust them and I can't help you anymore, Neal. You brought this on yourself."_

Neal was shocked, his friend turning on him when he needed someone. This wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong. Why wouldn't anyone listen...

_His pulse is a little high, he's in defrib._

The nightmare continued despite other voices in the background. Diana and Jones were dragging him away and he was allowing it despite pleading for mercy.

"_Peter... he's not dead. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"_

He kept pleading, Neal trying to get them to listen as he heard the other voices speak in the background.

_Again..._

"_You killed me, Neal."_

The elevator doors had opened and Peter stood there, a frown on his face like a father finding out about bad grades from a child. Neal pointed, his cuffed wrists jingling as he did so. Diana held him firm, Jones rolling his eyes as they apparently saw nothing.

"_He's right there... Peter, help me. Please."_

The agent shrugged at him, Diana looking at him as if he were crazy.

"_Can't con us into thinking you're nuts, Caffrey. Peter is dead. Jones, watch him."_

Neal felt as if he might faint, the doors shutting but El and Mozzie stood outside watching him, judging him. Mozzie was comforting El as she glared back at him with blame. It wasn't his fault. Peter wasn't...

_CLEAR!_

He felt a slight shock through him, hair standing on end but he was still in the elevator with his wrists cuffed before him. Peter shook his head at him as the cab headed downwards.

"_They can't see me, Neal. I'm dead."_

The agent sounded annoyed, looking at the agents as if they were doing a good job. Neal shook his head, whispering to his partner.

"_No... you're alive. I saved you, Peter. I..."_

Suddenly he realized he didn't remember what he had done. His mind was a blank, the agent clucking his tongue at him.

"_See. You don't even remember what happened so how can you say I'm alive?"_

He felt that shock again, trembling slightly. His hands were see thru, slowly becoming more and more clear as he started to fade. The agent frowned, looking over at Diana and Jones.

"_He's getting away! Can't you even keep him here while I'm scolding him?"_

Neal was disappearing, the dream fading to gray and then black as slowly other faces appeared and he saw bright lights above him and heard the beeping of something in the background.

"We have a steady beat. Patient is coming to. Mr. Caffrey... can you hear me?"

He nodded uncertain what was going on before his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Maybe the next time he woke up, Peter would forgive him.

**()()()**

Peter slept, odd dreams assaulting his subconscious as he felt the pain of his shoulder wound as someone poked and prodded at it and he felt the need to cry out but couldn't.

_Sometimes you get bit, Burke. You can't keep him bound up forever. He's a con._

The words hit him like a slap, an image of Neal with a knife in hand flashing before him just as he came to. There was a low beeping sound in the background, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting as he stared up at a plain white ceiling, lowering his gaze until he found himself face to face with a most familiar and longed for view of his wife.

"El?"

His voice sounded raspy, weak almost as she turned her attention to him and smiled in relief.

"Hun... shh... stay still."

She gently leaned over and hugged him, her lips touching his as he reciprocated and smiled up at her. Elizabeth looked tired as if she'd been there a while, his mind trying to come back into the waking world he shifted to get more comfortable.

"How... long?"

He couldn't say too much yet, breath hitching as he fought the throbbing pain in his shoulder although it had minimized possibly due to whatever was being pumped into him from the many IVs floating around the bed. She sighed, gently brushing at his hair.

"Three days. You lost so much blood. They were worried... You're ok now, and that's all that matters."

She reached over and pushed the nurse call, Peter watching the tired worried look on his wife's face. There was more to her exhaustion than just worrying over him. He could sense something else bothering her as he started to ask but there was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Burke?"

The door opened as they both turned and saw an agent standing there obviously on guard, another figure walking past and into the room. It was Diana. She looked surprised to see him awake, smiling with that same relieved glance his wife had given him but he could see something else was going on.

"Boss... how are you feeling?"

Diana stood on the other side of the bed, taking his hand in hers as he reached up to greet her. It was good to be back and to see his wife and friends. He noticed the two women give him a look, something he wasn't sure he wanted to ask about in his still exhausted state.

"I'm good. What's... up?"

He saw her perk up, his tone making it obvious he knew something was going on but they both looked uncertain what to say as if it were too soon. Maybe it was but he was awake and he wanted to hear it.

"Caffrey."

Figured, her tone sounding a bit saddened and he wasn't sure he could guess why. Was Neal hurt badly? He didn't want to think about what Inario had done to his friend.

"How is he?"

Peter was worried he would hear something bad but Diana smiled slightly indicating the consultant was ok.

"Fine. They were able to get him stable. The drugs he was given were pretty heavy duty. Mozzie gave us the name of it for the doctors. Saved his life."

She sounded less than surprised knowing the little guy was there somewhere helping out on Neal's behalf. There seemed to be more but both women were both giving each other that look he couldn't ignore anymore.

"I get the impression there's more you're not telling me."

He wanted to sleep again, his body aching now that he was more alert but Peter had to know what they weren't telling him. Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand.

"Rest hun. You just woke up. The doctor will be here soon."

She was looking at the door expectantly but he knew they both wanted to avoid telling him whatever it was they weren't saying. It must be something bad, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

He was trying to sit up but El held him back gently, the door opening a few minutes later as a woman in a white jacket over blue green scrubs appeared. She seemed curious by the scene, Diana excusing herself quietly as the physician came nearer.

"Agent Burke, you're awake. How do you feel?"

She was very quickly and gently checking all his vitals, looking at the monitors before smiling.

"I feel like a train hit me."

El held his hand securely throughout the exam as it came to an end.

"Seems you're doing much better. Your color is returning. I think the transfusions helped. You're a very lucky man."

He had watched Diana leave but now he attention was on the doctor, her manner friendly as he read her name tag, Dr. Aragon, and smiled slightly back at her. Maybe El would talk to him once the physician left.

"I'm glad to be back with my wife. Can you tell me about another patient I was brought in with? A Neal Caffrey?"

There was a look on the doctor's face, no inside knowledge between his wife and her but something that bothered him.

"Mr. Caffrey is stable. He's been sleeping with only a few moments of lucidity. Now, let's discuss your shoulder wound... It should heal fine. You had minimal damage to the muscle."

It was obvious he wasn't going to hear anything about Neal anymore as he nodded, listening despite his curiosity and exhaustion. The doctor noticed, finishing up her diagnosis to him and speaking quietly.

"He needs rest. If you need anything..."

El was shaking her head to the doctor, smiling tiredly back.

"Thank you, Dr. Aragon."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was happy when Peter woke up, her attention from worrying over other things distracted by seeing him awake. Her husband looked tired but those curious brown eyes she'd fallen so deeply in love with told her he knew what she was thinking. Should she tell him? It was too soon but he should know. He was happy when Diana came in but he read their quick look knowingly and he started to ask questions. Luckily the doctor arrived and distracted him even more. He was tired now but she knew Peter wouldn't give up asking what it was they were keeping from him.

She sighed, tucking him in as he passed back into sleep. Elizabeth left the room to get some coffee and stretch her legs, a hand touching her arm gently. It was Diana.

"How is he?"

The agent sounded concerned, their voices low as they moved down the hallway away from the guard outside her husband's room.

"Tired but the doctor said he was healing well. He kept asking about Neal. He's sleeping now. Peter will ask when he wakes up again, I know it."

Both women nodded, knowing the agent far too well. Once Peter became curious about something he wouldn't drop the issue until he knew what he wanted. He wouldn't be happy with the news, nobody was.

"Neal will be ok. Hughes is looking into Bertucci with Jones at the office. We'll find something, Elizabeth. Trust me."

She wanted to believe the agent's words but it seemed impossibly with the evidence found at the dingy apartment. There had been blood, she knew that much but they had only told her in private, Diana telling her they weren't supposed to give out any details yet. She had asked in confidence and now she felt the burden of worry over their friend. Neal's prints were all over the knife with her husband's blood but he couldn't... He would never hurt her husband!

"I do. Tell me if there's anything I can do to help."

El wanted so much to clear the young man's name, her calls to Mozzie going unanswered at the moment. The little guy had gone and vanished for some reason but she really needed to talk to him. The agent left her as she wandered the hallway and found herself heading towards Neal's room. There were two guards there, one of them looking at her curiously while the other one nodded in a more friendly manner.

"He's still sleeping, Mrs. Burke. How is your husband?"

She smiled at him but her eyes were glancing at the door. They weren't allowing visitors at the moment.

"He woke up but now he's sleeping again. Thanks."

El continued down the hallway, making it to the elevator and pushing the button to go down. She wanted coffee but now wasn't sure she was in the mood for it anymore. Peter was healing from his ordeal but Neal was taking the brunt of the blame despite the fact someone had been working on the inside. It wasn't their department throwing blame, Hughes doing what he could to help clear the consultant's name. She could only hope it would be soon as she entered the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Peter's good... Neal's good but now he's being blamed for part of what happened to Peter. Everyone's trying to help it seems but with Inario still on the loose, what can be done? And where is Mozzie? More excitement to come!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal was exhausted, the voices in his head filling his nightmares with fodder as he dreamed he was on trial for Peter's murder. He'd saved his friend, hadn't he? Peter wasn't dead! He woke up off and on, random faces there he failed to recognize but maybe one as Diana or Jones, the others in white or blue indicating they might be doctors or nurses as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"I think she should see him. She's Agent Burke's wife. Hughes approved it. Yes..."

Diana's voice was evident as he started to come to, the room a blurry scene of white and beige as Neal woke up.

"She'll be here shortly. I'll stand point if you're paranoid but nothing's going to happen. She's trying to prove him innocent!"

The agent sounded annoyed with whomever it was she was talking to, no other voice in the background which made him turn his head to see who it was Diana was conversing with. She was on her cell, pacing by the door, the soft _click clack_ of her shoes on the floor distracting him as he tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Yes. I take full responsibility. Hughes orders. Yes... thank you. _Damn politics!_"

She hissed the last part under her breath, her voice already low because of the hospital setting. Neal waited until she turned and blinked at him surprised over whatever she was looking at on her phone screen.

"Caffrey... How are you feeling?"

Diana looked like she hoped he hadn't heard her words before but figured from how she looked at him she knew he had as she moved closer, sitting on the chair. He sat up as best he could, his body stiff from days of little movement he guessed and the after effects of the drug.

"Tired mostly. Uncertain why they won't let me have visitors if that's what you were discussing. Is Peter..."

His memory was fuzzy at best but he knew he had been with Peter at some point, Diana smiling at him with a calm look.

"Healing. Elizabeth is doing what she can to keep him from crawling over here to visit you but he's insistent on knowing how you are doing."

She had barely said that when the door opened and a man in a Marshal's shirt peeked in on them. Behind him was another figure in an FBI jacket. She excused herself to go talk to the men, their voices hushed but he could hear enough to know it was about him. After a moment, the agent walked back, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she looked ready to punch someone.

"Sorry for all the trouble."

He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but he still felt some odd guilt over what had happened. Maybe not getting to talk to his friend and apologize for his part of their original argument was still eating at him but Neal could tell something was wrong and it had to do with him. She shook her head, slapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Not you, Caffrey but... maybe I shouldn't be asking but what do you remember about the night you met with Jones. Mineri spilled the beans which is how we found you and Peter but I got the impression there's more to it."

She was asking as a friend, leaving it open ended but without blaming him. He was happy to know the agent was on his side as he tried to remember exactly everything as it happened but his memory was still dark. He saw his hand raising up with something shiny and then nothing.

"Maybe... my memory is still fuzzy. I told Mozzie some things before I was taken again but I don't remember what I told him."

He gave a helpless shrug, Diana nodding as she gently squeezed his shoulder in response.

"Try to remember. It might help. We need everything we can find to prove your innocence, Neal."

When she said that he knew something was up, the con stiffening.

"Innocence? What do they think I did?"

A cold sick feeling washed over him as he started to think back to that memory of his hand holding something and moving downward. It was important but too fuzzy for him to see what was happening. Diana looked sick herself if not concerned.

"The weapon they found... it had Peter's blood on it and... your fingerprints."

Diana's voice had lowered on the last part but he heard what she said, that sick feeling increasing. The door opened at that point, the agent turning as Neal saw who was entering. It was Elizabeth Burke. Suddenly he just wanted to hide, nausea overcoming him as he leaned over the opposite side of the bed and threw up. He could hear excited voices around him a buzzing in his ears as he felt a sudden rush in his pulse and heartbeat. The monitors were beeping loudly, his body seizing, those voices sounding more concerned as Neal's eyes rolled back and he found himself trapped but semi-conscious in his own body.

_Twist it in further, Neal. He's the only one keeping you from your true potential. I'll make sure you never have to listen to him again... ever!_

_Whatever was in his hand he felt his wrist turned but it was more from the other person manipulating his hand than his own movement. Peter cried out, a part of him wanting to help his friend but unable to. He felt cold and empty, staring ahead without seeing as his hand continued to be moved by the other figure and the agent continued to beg for mercy._

_Now... I think we've only just begun our little game here. I need a little time with the agent for myself. Bring him along, Neal, then you can go until I need you again._

Neal stared at the images as if at a TV screen, watching his hand forced to twist the long blade into his friend's shoulder. He wasn't moving, eyes staring ahead blankly as he watched the scene in horror and felt his guilt growing. He hadn't consciously hurt his friend but he had been forced to participate. Peter had been hurt because of him, the con man the bait in the trap and nearly the executioner. Suddenly he was gasping for breath, eyes open as he woke from the dream, turning to throw up again but this time someone had a bucket ready, several blue clad figures in scrubs around him. He didn't see Elizabeth or Diana anymore as he fought with the memories flooding him. He remembered now what had happened before he woke up at June's. Once he had stopped throwing up, mostly dry heaves at this point, he felt someone inject him with something in his arm, the gentle sting warming at the spot as he started to relax and fall back against the bed tiredly.

"He'll need to sleep for a while. We'll call you when he wakes up again."

The voice was unfamiliar but the next one wasn't.

"I want to stay..."

There was a quiet discussion but finally he heard someone agree, a soft hand holding his once the other voices had left. Another hand gently smoothed the hair from his damp forehead as he tried to wake and see who it was. They had given him something strong but he was fighting the effects to open his eyes and see who was there. They opened up a slit, just enough for a fuzzy view of his visitor. Blue eyes stared down at him sadly and then he fell back into the darkness as someone spoke softly to him.

"It's ok Neal... I'm here."

He smiled slightly, knowing Elizabeth Burke was there as he passed into a quiet sleep. If she forgave him maybe everything would work out.

"_I'm... sorry."_

The words slipped from between his lips as he slowly fell into sleep, Elizabeth still quietly shushing him to rest as darkness swept over him and he slept.

**()()()**

Peter was less than happy with what his colleagues told him. Diana had come back to see how he was and the discussion had started when Hughes showed to ask her to join him. Peter heard enough to know that his friend was being railroaded at best, Neal a victim more than himself.

"Reese... you can't let them do this!"

He sat up despite the ache of his shoulder, his arm in a sling but he was going to make his point if he had to crawl out of bed to do it. It had been nearly a week since he'd been admitted and he had yet to visit with his partner. Elizabeth had gone to keep watch over Caffrey hoping to help with his case. If the wife of the man he was claimed to have hurt believed he was innocent, shouldn't the Marshal's and higher ups? Apparently their words meant nothing to OPR. Hughes tried to calm him down.

"Peter, rest. There's nothing to do right now but find a loophole and Inario. His brother Greg is still out of sight but the fact they're related stinks all over with conspiracy. Well figure this out."

The senior agent was sincere, his honesty calming him down but he was still upset that Neal was going to be accused of something he didn't do. He was still on parole, the anklet in place but he had nothing to do with hurting Peter. His memories were starting to become more solid and he confided in those closest to him what he remembered as they returned. Reese had been less than surprised that Bertucci had possibly orchestrated the whole incident now that they had Mineri as their sole witness. OPR was fighting to use him but with the man's wife still missing they were lacking in any other clues or indications where Inario might have disappeared to or who had been involved in this other than Caffrey.

"I can't rest if Neal's under the gun. He's innocent, Reese. Believe me when I tell you that. He saved my life or nobody would have found me in that apartment had he not carried me to safety."

His boss nodded, a heavy sigh escaping the man's lips as he stood up and started to leave. Diana was outside waiting as he paused by the open door.

"Rest... we're doing everything we can. Neal won't take the fall for this. Trust me, Peter."

He nodded back unable to do much more as he was left alone with his thoughts and worries. Peter had been plagued with nightmares about their argument and Neal stabbing him but they were just that, nightmares. Fantasies that weren't real. Inario had played them both using everything he could and then disappeared making it look like Neal was involved. He was doubting the justification of the law he fought to uphold when their was a quiet click and the door opened. Elizabeth stood there, walking towards him with a concerned look on her face. He sat up a bit more as she neared, holding out a hand to her as she took the seat and his hand.

"El?"

She was quiet, shaking her head for him not to worry as she moved closer and he wrapped his good arm around his wife, her head leaning on him gently.

"He's beating himself up over what happened but it wasn't his fault. The doctor says it's after effects from the drugs. He had a heavy dose and it's still leaving his system. Peter, I'm worried about Neal. I still haven't been able to contact Mozzie. Something feels wrong."

Peter hugged his wife, holding her close and wanting out of this bed so he could do more but he was still pretty weak from his ordeal. They'd finished with the transfusions but he was still fairly anemic as they brought him back up to where he had been before the kidnapping. He was in no position to do much but he wanted to help his partner and friend as much as he could. Elizabeth didn't like leaving him but they both wanted to support Neal as much as possible so she would go and stay with the young man and visit for a few hours each day. Peter missed his wife but it was worth it to save his friend. They had to see this as more than some Stockholm Syndrome and more of a man supporting his friend but so far, OPR had refused to take their version of events.

"Tell him I'll visit tomorrow. I'll insist that the doctor let me do that for Neal's sake. Reese will agree and Diana or Jones can go with me for support."

She nodded, her lips brushing his as she sat up and leaned closer. He just wanted to be home with her right now but that was impossible until he was released and Neal freed. The fact Mozzie was missing brought up alarms but maybe the little guy was off finding Inario on his own. He hoped the con was ok as he held his wife and worried about the future of his partner.

**()()()**

Mozzie wasn't sure if he'd broken his leg or not but it hurt like the dickens as he lay at the bottom of the abandoned building's basement. He'd traced Inario to the building through his network, following when he fell through the floor. It was his fault for not contacting anyone but his only real contact was Neal and he was currently safe with the Suits as much as he could be. Maybe it was just sprained but it had been hard to tell, his head having connected with a loose block of cement as he hit the floor. Mozzie thought he'd seen someone looking down at him with a cold smile before they'd left and he'd passed into unconsciousness. His phone was smashed from the impact so for now he was trapped when he'd come to. How long had he been out of it, the chill in the air making him wish he had a heavier coat. For once he thought Neal was lucky to have that anklet. People could find him when things like this happened. He gave a heavy sigh, pulling himself loose of the small bit of debris that covered him and fiddled with his phone. The battery was ok but the screen was smashed up so he had to find a way to get it to power up as he did what he could to fix it.

"Come on... work!"

He cursed quietly to himself, voice echoing slightly in the abandoned space. Finally he saw a faint screen image pop up and he could just make out what he needed to as he pushed buttons and heard a much relieved beeping. Mozzie was back in service and apparently there were several voice messages for him too. He looked at the date and saw he had lost just over 24 hours of time, the knot on his head proof he had been out cold. He phoned Elizabeth first, her number having showed up the most as he lay back and smiled slightly.

"_This is El..."_

It was obvious she hadn't looked to see who was calling. He coughed and spoke up as best he could, his throat dry and voice raspy.

"I'm guessing you missed me or something's up with Neal and the Suit."

It took a moment for her to react as he heard a quiet gasp and footsteps then a door closing and soft voices.

"_Mozzie? Thank goodness! We've been looking for you. Everyone's... fine for now. Where have you been?"_

She sounded relieved and concerned all at once as he smiled at the sentiment and replied.

"In a very dark place contemplating things. I need to talk to the Suits if possible."

Considering he was concussed, Mozzie thought he was being pretty calm. He should be asking Elizabeth for help but his first thoughts were to help Neal and Peter. Maybe he was finally going over the deep end of Suitdom but for now he had to talk to someone. He could hear her breath on the other end and footsteps as if she were pacing.

"_Are you ok, Mozz? We've been worrying about you. Neal needs your help."_

Maybe she was more perceptive than he thought but Elizabeth tended to read people pretty well so maybe he should let her know what was going on. His leg was hurting pretty badly but the cold was keeping him from feeling too much of it as he was slightly numbed by the low temps.

"Actually... Let me speak to Jones. I may have an easier time explaining things to him."

He was feeling tired but he didn't want to worry her when she had more important things on her mind such as the Suit. He was concerned she mentioned Neal's name meaning maybe he wasn't as in the clear as he had hoped when he left them in pursuit of Inario. He heard her acknowledge him as her footsteps moved farther and there were background voices then a cough as someone cleared their throat.

"_Jones here."_

The voice was pleasant enough but the man was still a Suit. The pain was getting to him as he hissed slightly off to the side before pushing the phone back to his ear.

"I require a bit of assistance but I don't want to worry anyone. I think I know how to find Bertucci."

He heard a catch of the agent's breath meaning he'd gotten his attention.

"_Where do I meet you?"_

**()()()**

Jones followed the little guy's instructions although he didn't quite understand what he needed all the equipment until he had showed up at the location but no Mozzie. He had Agent Blake with him, both men looking around the site until someone called out of the air.

"HALT! Who goes there?"

Both agents paused, guns ready but Jones recognized the voice and told the agent to stand down as he gazed around to see where the little guy was hiding. Figured Mozzie would be playing games with them.

"No games Mozz, where are you?"

His voice echoed slightly throughout the empty building, Blake looking around curiously as a voice called back from the emptiness.

"That's for you to discover, Marco."

Jones blinked wondering at the name the realized what game the little guy was doing, sighing deeply before he yelled out "_Polo_" in reply. There were piles of debris all over and it wasn't until they had spent a good 20 minutes yelling out that they pinpointed the source of where Mozzie was calling from. The agent was shocked to see the disheveled bald head gaze up with crooked glasses and tired eyes up at them.

"About time. If this were a pool I'd have drowned by now, Mr. Lifeguard."

Both agents were just staring a moment a bit shocked to see where the man was and that he was hurt as Mozzie grew a bit irritated.

"A little _HELP_ please..."

Jones nodded, the agents unrolling the long rope ladder and securing it as they climbed down to the hurt con below. It was obvious Mozz had broken if not fractured his leg, the ankle swollen up and nasty bruises obvious. Jones made a splint and with Blake's help they were able to heave the little guy out of the sinkhole and up onto flat ground again. Mozzie seemed happy to be out despite his unusual casualness at the situation. Jones was wondering why he hadn't just called for an ambulance instead of playing games. The little guy seemed to read his mind.

"I don't need sympathy. Neal needs our help and I know where Bertucci is. Take me to your uhm leader, Suit."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised to see a beat up Mozzie show at the hospital, Jones bringing the half-awake con man up to the ER where they met up after he called her.

"He didn't want to worry anyone apparently but he's in need of medical help whether he wants it or not. Talk to him."

She nodded at the agent as Jones called over a few medical staff and asked for a wheelchair. Mozzie was sprawled in the backseat of the cruiser, eyes shut with his hands crossed loosely over his chest. Those eyes opened as she neared, one hand gently touching his shoulder and noticing him wince despite himself.

"The Junior Suit is correct, I don't want to be a distraction. Besides, I come bearing news that could help everyone, especially Neal."

El nodded, smiling at him as she waited for the nurses to come and help him into the wheelchair. Mozzie looked terrified but she grasped his hand in hers and it seemed to calm him a bit, his grip on her hand increasing as they went further into the hospital. She didn't mind, talking to him quietly as they took him to the ER and looked at his leg.

"Hairline fracture. Should heal just fine but we need to clean and set this up. You'll have to wait here..."

They were talking to Elizabeth but Mozzie's eyes lit up with fear, his hand gripping hers more tightly.

"Could I go with him? He's not very comfortable in hospitals. Please?"

Mozzie hadn't said anything which was probably best knowing what might come out of his mouth but the doctor finally nodded, all of them entering the OR area. The little con tugged on her hand til she moved closer and he whispered "_Thanks_" to her, his body shaking in terror throughout the whole process. She wondered if he had never broken a bone in his life but once it was over and his leg was in the cast, Mozz seemed to calm a bit, eyes growing sleepy as they placed him on a temporary bed in the ER.

"He's a little dehydrated but he can go home once he wakes up. The doctor doesn't think he needs to stay. That bump looks worse than it is. He's very lucky."

El nodded, her hand firmly ensconced in Mozzie's grip as he slept fitfully on the hospital bed. She wouldn't leave him for now, Peter safe in his room and Neal... well he needed her visit more than anyone she thought as they fought to keep him out of prison.

"El..."

She turned at the sleepy voice, Mozzie still laying there with his eyes shut as she replied.

"Yes, Mozz?"

There was a moment of silence making her think he'd fallen back to sleep but then he breathed deeply before speaking again.

"How is... Neal?"

Suddenly he turned his head and looked at her with sleepy eyes from behind those glasses of his. The frames were slightly bent, a crack on one lens but it just added to his character despite her concern for him. Mozzie was just as much a part of their lives as Neal was, the little guy fun to talk with and handy with most things when she had a problem.

"Neal... will be happy to see you. He needs a friend right now and hope."

He watched her smile back softly and nodded, head starting to slump a bit more as he fell back to sleep, breath quieter and his body more relaxed as his hand continued to hold hers. At least they knew why Mozz had vanished. He'd found the man responsible for her husband's kidnapping and the frame up of Neal. Everything would work out. It had to if everyone was to go back to what they had. Neal... he didn't deserve any of this. She felt the cell in her pocket vibrate, interrupting her thoughts as she answered.

"This is Elizabeth... Hun? Yes, Mozzie is here. He's fine. No, really he just had a minor fracture of his leg and bump on his head but the physicians said he's good."

She spoke quietly, missing her husband who was just a floor overhead but glad their friend here was ok.

"Yes... Neal is fine. I think he's doing better and when he knows Mozzie is here... Miss you, hun. I'll be up in a little while. Yes... bye."

El gave a little sigh, looking over at the sleeping conman beside her in the ER and gently kissing him on the forehead. Despite his odd quirks, Mozz could be quite the thoughtful person. She recognized a person in need of friendship and belonging, her hand continuing to hold his as she pulled a magazine out of her purse and started reading.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes****:** _Welp, looks like we know why Mozzie was missing. He has the info they need to find Inario and while Neal is still getting over the worse of his withdrawal symptoms and Peter heals up, Elizabeth worries over everyone. FYI, I based the drug Neal was given on one called "Scopolamine" that's been used in several shows I've been watching (Castle, Criminal Minds etc...) I looked it up using Wikipedia so may or may not be accurate and I added my own artistic license to the drug. Anyhow, that's to answer a question I got about what drug he was given._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal was depressed or maybe it was just another side effect of his withdrawing from the drugs he'd been given. They'd explained what was happening to him but experiencing it first hand made it hard to think straight, his nightmares still involving him hurting his friend and partner. El was strangely absent today so he wondered what was going on when there was a knock and Jones poked his head in.

"Hey Caffrey... you have a visitor."

The agent looked happy enough, Neal tired and not so much in the mood for a visit but lonely nonetheless. He nodded unable to do anything much as he was trapped in bed, partially sedated to help him sleep and still unhappy not to have seen Peter yet. He heard the sound of someone being wheeled in, turning his head to see who or what was coming in when his eyes widened.

"Mozz? What happened?"

Elizabeth had been worried about his friend, telling Neal everyday they'd been trying to contact the little guy without success and now he could almost understand why. Something had happened to Mozz obviously, a few scratches and a slight swelling on the side of the conman's head indicating he had gone through the wringer. Neal sat up as much as he could as Jones wheeled his friend over and then left them alone, a look telling them to behave before exiting. Neal wasn't sure what to say, surprise and concern washing over him. Mozzie yawned tiredly, smiling up at him despite his disheveled appearance and one leg in an obvious cast.

"Let's just say I might have temporarily been slightly envious of your anklet. How are you holding up?"

Neal almost laughed, the idea of the question a bit comical considering they were both pretty beat up. Maybe it was a slight hysteria coming over him but he paused long enough to get over the odd feeling and sigh.

"I could ask you the same thing. Did Inario do this?"

Mozzie looked up at him after he asked, the usual bland expression meant to hide his emotions in place but finally his friend shrugged, rolling a bit closer to the bed and adjusting his body to get more comfortable. It was obvious he didn't like being in the hospital or stuck with a broken leg in the chair but was dealing.

"My fault. Walked right into a sinkhole. I think Inario might have paused to look at me but my memory's a bit fuzzy hence the _civil war_ style bandage they wrapped around my head. No damage though. I'm as hard headed as you apparently."

They both chuckled at that comment, the tension easing some as Neal reached out a hand and they shook as best they could from their relative positions.

"I'm glad you're ok, Mozz."

There was a moment of silence, good silence between friends who aren't sure what to say but for a good reason or emotions running high. Mozzie gave a little shrug but he was smiling as he peered up through his glasses at him.

"Sentiment is gladly taken but you... we need to help you with your situation, Neal. Everyone caught me up on the what's going on. I know where Inario is. Jones and Diana are going to help me."

He blinked at the little guy's words, smiling a bit more brightly than he thought he could but maybe he was just happy to have his friend back.

"You're calling them by their names now? Mozz, do I sense some kinship now with the agents?"

Mozzie shook his head, a not so genuine frown of annoyance curving his lips slightly downward.

"Not at all... but maybe I've learned to appreciate their use a bit more than I had before. I see some potential in Agent Blake..."

Neal crossed his arms slightly over his chest, smile still bright on his lips as he saw how much it annoyed Mozz.

"Really. I am not liking them any more than I did before... Ok, maybe a little... stop smiling like you know what I'm thinking!"

Neal was laughing now, Mozzie's voice rising slightly in annoyance before he joined in the laugh and sighed.

"Just be careful Mozz."

He hoped his friend would stay but it was obvious he was going to have to leave to run whatever plan he had, Mozzie pointing down at his busted leg exaggeratedly.

"Don't I always?"

**()()()**

Peter was restless, his eyes moving fast under closed lids as he slept fitfully. He was having nightmares about a trial, the doors shut to him until finally they opened to reveal a hangman's noose with Neal Caffrey standing on an old fashioned stocks waiting for them to pull the lever. He was running towards the scene, looking down to see a pardon in his hands but making it too late as he woke up in a cold sweat. The agent rolled onto his good arm tentatively, his body stiff and sore still from his injuries despite the length he'd had to rest. Elizabeth had let him know about Mozzie showing up and the injuries the con man had acquired during his surveillance. Figured both con men were fairly stubborn but he was glad the little guy was well. He started to close his eyes again, relaxing as much as he could when he heard a cough and started, turning as quickly as he could without hurting himself.

"Suit..."

Mozzie sat there not too far away, a curious look on his face. Had he been watching him sleep? He hadn't heard the door open so the fact the con man was there...

"Mozz... why are you here?"

He didn't mean to sound irritated but the memory of his current nightmare still bothered him and the fact he hadn't slept much because of said nightmares made him grumpier. El had asked about getting him a sedative but he refused, not wanting to be any more out of it than he already was. Now he was regretting that choice as he tenderly adjusted himself so his hurt shoulder didn't move too much. Mozzie rolled a bit closer, the busted leg looking odd on the little guy as Peter sighed.

"Sorry, working on little sleep. How's the leg?"

He watched the con looking up at him owlishly then finally nod back.

"As well as it can be after 24 hours. You're... well?"

It was obvious they were stumbling over their conversation, the other uncertain what to say until Mozzie cleared his throat.

"Been better. So, I heard you know where Inario is? Does Neal know?"

He still hadn't seen his partner, Peter becoming more impatient but Mozzie stayed with his quiet act, wiping calmly at his glasses on the hem of his shirt as he replied.

"Yes. I already let him know. Jones and Diana said they would help out."

Mozzie used his agents' names, Peter smiling slightly to the annoyance of the con who just ignored the obvious recognition.

"Good. Thank you Mozzie. I'm glad you're ok."

The little guy nodded, looking back as the door opened and a nurse walked in with a wheelchair and Elizabeth. Peter wiped tiredly at his eyes uncertain what was going on.

"Suit... you're going on a trip... ok not a trip but a jaunt down the hallway."

Mozzie was smiling now, a genuine smile that surprised him as Elizabeth moved closer and passed him a robe.

"Mozzie's right, hun. We're going to visit Neal. Doctor approved it."

She was bubbling with excitement as he nodded, still surprised or maybe not quite awake yet. The nurse helped to unhook him from the IVs and monitors as they eased him off the bed and onto his feet long enough to slip into the wheelchair. Mozzie moved closer, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Last one there is a Suit."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was the first person he saw, Neal sitting up some but not feeling all that excited about having visitors. He was tired all the time which wasn't like him and the nightmares had subsided a little but being sedated wasn't helping his state of mind if he wasn't awake to deal with it.

"El... I wasn't expecting you so early."

Neal imagined his hair wasn't all that neat, his appearance something he had always enjoyed fixing but she shook her head smiling a soft almost knowing smile. There was something hidden there but he wasn't sure what as she moved closer, paused then held up a hand.

"Just a moment. I forgot something."

She looked apologetic but it was more than that. He was remembering a certain party when he was a child, Ellen showing up and then telling him she had to go but to come outside to say good-bye. She had been insistent and then he'd seen the bike, one he had wanted but his mother had claimed she couldn't afford. They had surprised him by buying it together and it had made all the difference, his shock making the moment that much more memorable. He felt like that now, wondering if he was reading more into his friend's actions when the door opened and he saw a wheelchair. Mozzie, of course the little guy was coming back to visit.

"Mozzie, I thought you were busy finding... Peter?"

When El had turned around, the person in the chair was none other than Peter Burke. Neal didn't know what to think, his mind reeling from finally getting to visit with his friend for the first time in over a week. Had it really been a week since the last time they'd been in the office? His mind went back to the fight and he felt sick over it as the events washed over him again. Maybe it had been nice NOT to remember but not knowing about his friend's fate had been worse.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

The agent's voice sounded a little less than stellar like his own. There were a few dark circles around his eyes and his skin was a bit paler than normal but it was his friend alive and well. That's all that counted as he shook his head in reply. Peter smiled, wheeling the chair a bit closer as El excused herself and the two men were finally alone to talk.

"Cat got your tongue, Neal? That must be one clever feline."

Peter had moved closer, standing up as he shifted into the chair by the bed and eased into it. Neal sat up, pulling the blanket aside and hanging his feet over the bed so they were almost face to face. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly moved forward, standing up on shaky legs as he leaned over and hugged the agent. Peter looked surprised but wrapped his arms around him, both men quiet a moment before moving apart and just staring at the other.

"You forget Peter, I have a silver tongue. What cat wouldn't like that?"

He wasn't feeling all that witty but for a moment he could pretend as the two men started to talk a bit although they were really talking about nothing at first as they tested the waters.

"You look better. I was afraid after Elizabeth and Mozzie told me how you were doing..."

Neal had been so worried about seeing Peter he hadn't thought the agent was worrying about him. It made him feel better knowing he wasn't the only one concerned.

"I'm good. Doctor said the drug I was given was causing most of my symptoms."

He didn't mention what he remembered or his nightmares, already feeling a bit vulnerable talking so freely but it was Peter. Neal trusted him but he wasn't ready to talk about things yet.

"Neal... I'm not giving up on you."

It was as if Peter read his mind, Neal gazing into those honest brown eyes and nodding back as he saw that genuine concern the agent had for him. He didn't understand how they worked out but they did, their friendship a thing of wonder since they were on opposite sides of the law in most cases. He wasn't sure how to answer, nodding back without a word as Peter gently squeezed his shoulder with his good hand.

"We'll get through this."

Peter reached up and mussed his hair, Neal sighing but letting him as they laughed it off and did their best to get back into the old friendship. They still hadn't discussed the argument but that could wait.

"Are you hungry? El was going to sneak in some real food. I'm so tired of all this hospital mush."

Neal smirked, nodding at his friend as he ran a hand through his hair to fix it some. He could only imagine how he looked after days in bed. Peter was watching him much as he was watching his friend as if they were afraid this was nothing more than temporary.

"Definitely. Can she sneak in some Chinese? I'm dying for a little wonton soup or some pork dumplings."

Peter nodded as he started to hobble to the door then stopped, getting into the wheelchair with a roll of his eyes.

"Have to keep up appearances... be right back."

He watched the agent roll over to the door and knock. It opened a moment later, Elizabeth there smiling as they spoke quietly and she winked over at him before disappearing again as Peter rolled the chair back over.

"We can always say it was for the agents outside and they didn't want it. Shall we wash up?"

**()()()**

The next two days were idyllic at best, Peter and Neal visiting in the hospital guards in tow since the con was still under house arrest but Reese had managed to get them a deal that he couldn't leave the hospital, his anklet radius reduced to the grounds. The information on Inario was still up in the air as Jones, Diana and others searched for what Mozzie had given them and came up with nothing. Mozzie was certain as he hobbled around on his leg that his information was sound, staying with El as the agents searched for their suspect.

It was on the third day that Reese came in for an unexpected visit. Neal was to be transported to a cell the next day until they figured out what to do with him, the act out of their control for the moment. Peter felt sick knowing his friend was going to prison for something he wasn't responsible for as he sat up and welcomed his boss.

"Any news?"

Peter was hoping for a miracle as Reese nodded, something different in his expression. It seemed happier?

"Good news in fact. We caught Bertucci."

Reese was smiling ever so slightly, his eyes glinting with a content look Peter rarely saw but there seemed to be more to this as his boss took the seat by his bed.

"Fantastic! So does this mean Caffrey is cleared?"

Peter saw the glint lessen some, the older agent shaking his head.

"Not yet. We didn't catch Inario... we caught his brother, Greg. He was the one who finally showed up sneaking into the building we were given. Jones and crew caught him but it was only after they were about to give up. I had finally given them the signal to leave when they saw the elder Bertucci entering the building."

The story his boss told him was fascinating but at the same time it confused him. Mozzie had said he saw Inario so how had they managed to catch Gregario instead? It made no sense to him as he tried to wrap his mind around the incident. One case was wrapped but where was Inario in all of this? Something stunk.

"Smells, doesn't it? Bertucci was as shocked as we were he had been found. He's been hiding out doing his operations in secret since that original case with Henry Burkiss."

Peter nodded as he started to think of something. It was a long shot but it made sense suddenly.

"What if... Inario wasn't just after myself and Caffrey..."

Reese perked up at his comment. It was evident his boss thought the same way about how events had happened.

"So he was getting back at his brother for whatever happened to him as Burkiss? It makes sense... I think you may have something there, Peter. We'll look into this and don't think I've forgotten about Caffrey. Tell him to hold on a little longer."

Peter nodded at his friend and boss, Hughes leaving the room as Elizabeth walked in, her hands filled with two cups of coffee. The smell was divine as she stopped by the bed and handed him one.

"Doctor said it was ok. I think you're going home tomorrow if all goes well. What did Reese say?"

She looked hopeful but suddenly nodded as if reading his expression. They were so perfect together, her mind always picking up on his silent words. She sighed deeply, hugging him gently.

"So they didn't find him? Neal's innocent, Peter. You know that..."

He nodded back with a frown, sipping at the coffee a moment before putting it down.

"They caught his brother. He's not enough proof to get Neal free without Inario in the picture."

He felt her arms wrap around him as she sat beside him on the bed and he leaned tiredly against his wife's shoulder. They had tried so hard to get proof of Neal's innocence but Inario was still out there hiding, laughing at them. He had orchestrated this whole thing to get back at the FBI through him, Caffrey and get revenge on his brother. Maybe they would never catch the man who did this? He shivered at the thought.

"They'll find him, Peter. Neal will be ok. You're there for him. We'll all be there for him. June's visiting with him now. I was able to get a pass for her."

He looked up into his wife's eyes and kissed her, so happy she was with him and bringing such positive energy to everything. El was helping hold things together as he hugged her with his good arm and smiled.

"I hope so for Neal's sake. So... how is Yvonne holding out? She's running the office right now?"

Peter knew she was holding off on her clients a bit, letting her assistant take most of the work while she watched over him, Neal and Mozzie last he heard. El nodded quietly.

"Yes. I've only had to answer a few questions thankfully. I had most things prepped and ready for the clients at hand but there's a new one I may have to go and handle myself tomorrow."

Tomorrow was when Neal was taken to prison, both of them promising to be there when he left so he would have support but El was stuck with a client now. Peter could go on his own with Jones or Diana in tow. They had promised and he meant to keep it while they fought for the young man's freedom.

"I'll let him know you're running late."

He gave her a quick squeeze when her lips frowned at the thought of not being there.

"If it wasn't an important client..."

She was hesitant but Peter kissed her, their eyes meeting.

"Neal won't hold it against you. I'll be there. Call me."

El nodded as she hugged him back and stood.

"I actually need to go and prep for this meeting now, hun. I'll be back for dinner so ask Neal what he wants. I'll call and pick it up along the way."

Peter nodded, not wanting to let go of her but finally letting her get up as he stood with her and they walked to the door.

"I'm thinking he'll want something foofy but that's just a guess on my part."

El rolled her eyes at him with a smile and wink.

"Foofy can be good, hun. Love you, hun."

She kissed him one last time and he reciprocated.

"Love you, hun.

**()()()**

Neal was beginning to hate being in the hospital more than any prison cell, his few injuries healed up and most of the withdrawal from the drug he was given gone. He was holed up in his room, lounging on the not so comfortable couch but he was sick of the bed despite it being slightly more supportive than the couch. He was half asleep, eyes closed as he thought back to just the night before and a wonderful dinner with his friends. Luckily they were allowed to go to the small garden inside the hospital and have their picnic, the doctors happy to see their patients doing better while a small guard of FBI and Marshal's hovered within view but gave them some privacy. He wished the garden was June's rooftop terrace off his apartment as he hung on every word of his friends and hoped he wouldn't be taken the next day to prison. It was only a minimum security cell, one he would stay in by himself until they decided what his fate was. OPR was still trying to figure out what they were prosecuting him on other than the bloody knife with his fingerprints. That alone was enough for them to do what they were doing to him and making it nearly impossible for his colleagues and friends to help.

He sighed, opening up his eyes and rolling over away from the window. Neal glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearly 10 AM. They were going to take him from the hospital to be processed around noon so he had to get washed up and dressed by 11. The young man didn't move, a knock on the door as he stared blankly at it and slowly watched it open. Jones was there.

"Caffrey... you up?"

The agent was looking for him but didn't notice he was on the sofa behind the bed. He sat up and nodded, waving the agent in. Jones didn't look happy but sat beside him as he moved aside for his friend and colleague.

"I'll be there with the Marshals so if you need anything..."

Jones was obviously concerned for him but he shook his head, standing up a moment to stretch and yawn before staring down at the man he'd come to think of as a friend. The agent was no one to trifle with but a great person to have in a fight if not a con. He was versatile and if anything loyal.

"Thanks for asking... I'm going to get washed up. Thanks, Jones."

He was genuinely happy the man was going to be on point with him. If anyone was to deliver him it was best if his friends were there. It didn't make the situation any better but it helped alleviate that fear they weren't there for him. Obviously Peter and Hughes wanted him well or they wouldn't have fought to get their men on the transport. He could only imagine what sorts of favors they had to pull to do this, especially on Hughes' end. He was by no means thankful.

"I'll leave you to that. Elizabeth and June said they were sending you up something for breakfast. Special delivery..."

His voice trailed off as Neal realized how much everyone was trying to make the day go by so much nicer than it could if he were just another criminal. How had he been so lucky to find this family?

"Sounds great... stick around, Jones. We can share..."

The agent nodded, leaving the room with a grin and supportive thumbs up as the door shut behind him. Neal sighed and went to get ready. This could be such a horrible day had it been himself and Mozzie but he had friends supporting his innocence and for once, he was truly innocent. Inario had framed him but without the real captor, all they had was himself and those that didn't like his role in their organization were doing what they could to rid themselves of him.

Neal shook his head, disrobing from the blue silk pajamas June had brought him and his robe and entering the shower. Luckily his room had been equipped with its own personal bathroom not shared by another room. Of course they wouldn't want him able to escape through a side door but then there were other ways to get out, weren't there? The hot water hit him and instantly he started to relax, ducking his head underneath the water and letting it wash away any unhappy thoughts and nightmares. He had finally had a pretty decent night's sleep and now he just wanted his reality to match up to the image in his head. One thing at a time... isn't that what they said?

**()()()**

Peter dressed after taking a partial bath, his wound unable to be dunked as he did his best to freshen up and make sure he was presentable. Elizabeth was at her meeting but called to say she would be there at the end of their journey to see Neal and pick him up. He was tagging along with Diana since his arm kept him from driving. He finished drying himself and pulled on his clothes, the shirt the hardest but El had left him a nice loose Polo with short sleeves which made it easier to dress. He pulled on some comfy khakis and slipped on loose socks with some loafers. El had thought of everything, Peter thanking his wife in his mind and hoping to see her soon. Right now he was worrying about his partner. Neal was going to be imprisoned and he was going to see him off to that incarceration. Peter wanted to do something more as he stepped out of the bathroom and noticed someone standing by the door, their Marshal's uniform obvious.

"Can I help you with something, Marshal?"

The figure didn't turn right away, a ball cap covering their face as Peter moved to grab up his jacket from the chair. He heard motion behind him but the man remained quiet as he started to wonder what they were here for. Peter didn't turn around, checking to make sure he had everything when something cold touched the nape of his neck and a familiar yet unwelcome voice spoke to him.

"Agent Burke... didn't think you'd forget me so soon."

He stiffened, cool fingers touching his neck as something was stuck there. Suddenly he felt sleepy, warmth emanating from the spot as his body started to sway and he felt the gun pulled away ever so slightly.

"Who..."

His voice slurred but the figure turned him around slowly, smiling although he couldn't see the face. Peter should know it but... his mind was fuzzy.

"We're going to see your friend Caffrey off. You want to make sure he's ok don't you?"

Peter felt himself nod dumbly as they wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him towards the door.

"You can't see your friend go to prison... Peter. He should be free, don't you think?"

The voice was echoing slightly in his brain as if from down a cavern as they walked out of the room, nobody present. The agents were gone but he was supposed to meet someone, the man moving him along.

"Don't worry, Peter. Your friends went ahead with Neal. We're taking our own way there. You have an important part to play today."

Peter could only nod, his mind mush as he tried to think what was going on here but those words. The man was manipulating him and consciously he was unable to fight what was happening as they walked down the hallway.

"Neal will be getting everything he deserves today and you'll be the one who delivers him to the truest freedom a man can have..."

The figure paused, Peter looking at the man curiously despite the fog around his thoughts. There was a cold grin on their face as they finished the sentence.

"_... death._"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes the roller coaster ride is not over yet! Inario is a true SoB but he will get his own. Don't worry. I don't let my villains go unpunished normally. The whumpfest is on. Make sure you have your ticket!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Neal was following Jones, his thoughts lost to what was going on around him as he wondered where Peter was. It seemed the agent was strangely absent as they approached the convoy and he saw a Marshal open up the door to the SUV for him. He was barely 10 feet away when he saw a few agents and Marshal's get defensive, an odd noise distracting him as he turned to see Mozzie hurrying over despite being on crutches with his busted leg. Jones had turned to see what was up and then called out an _all clear_ as the other con man approached them without any sort of fear. Jones didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here, Mozz? This is a secure area. Nobody's allowed back here."

Jones was being nice but there was a certain edge to his voice, Neal seeing the look in his friend's eyes. Something was up so he intervened, holding up his handcuffed wrists.

"Let me... a few minutes?"

The agent looked a little concerned but finally nodded, standing nearby and not all that far away. Mozzie didn't seem perturbed at all by the presence of the agents which made Neal wonder what was going on.

"_Mozz... what's up? You're not supposed to be here!"_

If not for his colleagues present someone might have shot his friend or at least tackled him. Mozzie blinked up at him owlishly.

"_Inario... He's somewhere close."_

Mozzie's tone was dire and he reached up as if to pat Neal's hand in a comforting gesture but he felt a hidden pin there to help him out of the cuffs around his wrists. He shook his head, playing along but not taking the item as he sighed and saw the disappointed look.

"_I have enough protection and I'm not without means. Thanks, Mozz. Just keep an ear out around Elizabeth and June."_

The little guy frowned slightly but then nodded, moving back as he raised his hands (_pin free now_) and started to hobble away with his arms still up.

"I'm unarmed Suits... don't make me a martyr!"

Neal rolled his eyes, Jones moving closer and leading him again towards the open SUV as he leaned a bit over and spoke quietly.

"_Caffrey, what did Mozz say about Inario?"_

The agent had heard enough, Neal whispering back.

"_He said he was near but with all these agents and Marshal's I don't think he can do much. I told Mozz to watch El and June."_

The agent nodded, eyes gazing around slightly in alert mode as he handed him off to the Marshal but stayed close. The other man seemed slightly annoyed as he took Neal and helped him into the vehicle. It was dimly lit inside, windows darkly tinted as he slid into the vehicle. The door was shut but he suddenly sensed someone behind him, head turning to face a gun. He swallowed hard as the masked figure glared at him, cocking the gun back. Neal couldn't speak for a moment uncertain what to do as the figure slowly removed their ski mask and revealed themselves.

"Peter?"

The agent just stared at him silently, those brown eyes eclipsed by dilated pupils. He'd been drugged and from the looks of it Neal thought he knew with what. There were no words, Peter's index finger starting to pull the trigger back...

"I'm sorry..."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, the argument coming back into his mind and everything he'd felt guilty about making him think this was justified. Peter seemed to hesitate but he didn't notice as he continued to talk.

"I was pig-headed and stubborn, Peter. I did everything you told me not to and it was my fault. I should have been the bigger man and apologized. You were right... I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

It had all spilled out, all the guilt he had been feeling and the little bit of angst that made him think he deserved what was going to happen but Peter... would he remember anything? He was still uncertain about so many things due to the drug's effects.

"Peter?"

The agent was suddenly trembling, hand shaking as his finger remained stuck on the trigger ready to kill him. There was something dripping from those brown eyes: _tears_. Peter was with him if only a little bit but it was enough. Maybe... maybe there was a way around the drug's effects as he continued to talk hoping it would help.

"You're the only one I ever trusted. I... don't know if you'll remember any of this but... I need to be honest with you..."

Neal just started to talk, telling the agent about his past in detail and how he had worshiped his father and so many other things that had led up to his current situation. He told him about Ellen and what she had done for him. Things just spilled from his lips he never thought he could say but hoped would be enough now to sway his friend from whatever he had been told to do. Slowly the gun started to slip from the agent's hand as he swayed where he knelt in the rear of the vehicle and seemed to be focusing on him. Neal reached over, hands still cuffed and gently hugged his friend, the agent gazing at him curiously when the driver's door opened and he turned to see a Marshal there. Suddenly he recognized the figure as he heard the doors locked, trapping them and saw a gun pulled out.

"_You play a convincing good guy, Caffrey but everyone's going to think you were trying to escape."_

Neal froze, uncertain what to do as the man suddenly yelled: "**He has a GUN!**"

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, Neal seeing the gun go off but feeling himself pushed aside as another sound exploded not too far from his ears. He thought he saw the bullets moving inch by inch as the one for him hit the car seat and the false Marshal suddenly bucked and fell back as he was hit by Peter's shot. Neal looked to see if his friend was hurt as Peter collapsed against the rear door.

"Peter? No... please... no... JONES!"

He was calling for help, reaching over the seat for his friend in the back of the vehicle but having problems with the cuffs in the way. The gun lay on the back seat where he knelt as he started to climb over. The doors were suddenly unlocked and sunlight flooded the dark interior. He held up his hands when he saw a gun pointed at him again, this time by Jones who put it down when he saw who and what, calling for help from others around there as someone went to check the downed man.

"Caffrey what's... Peter? Why is he there?"

Jones was looking at the semi-conscious form of his boss and the gun on the back seat, obviously trying to piece together a few things when other agents and Marshal's moved in and Neal was pulled aside. The back door was opened up and a doctor from the hospital was there to look at Peter who was obviously out of it.

"We need to get him inside. Anyone know what he was given?"

Neal started to raise his hand, the Marshal pulling him back but Jones moved over and took control.

"Tell him, Caffrey."

Jones was uncuffing him now, several dirty looks their way as Neal showed them, searching Peter and finding the small patch on the nape of his neck. The doctor thanked him as more medical crew showed with a stretcher and carried the agent away, Neal wanting to go but Jones held him back.

"Wait... we still need to know who shot that gun at the Marshal, Caffrey."

He was eying him curiously but Neal wasn't sure what to say seeing as either way he was going to be viewed as suspicious.

"I did. That wasn't a Marshal but _Inario Bertucci_. Check him out."

They moved around the vehicle as more medics arrived from the hospital to assist as the Marshal's confirmed it.

"He's not one of ours but he has our uniform. What's going on here?"

There was confusion as Jones realized that Neal was telling the truth and called Blake over as Diana joined them.

"I've been looking for Peter... is that?"

Jones nodded, explaining quickly what happened and then turning to Blake as Diana glanced curiously at Neal. The con felt sick as he watched them take his friend away, worry eating at him.

"Take Caffrey inside and keep a sharp eye on him and Agent Burke."

The rookie nodded as he walked with him and Diana. Neal glanced back at Jones thankfully who nodded back before he turned to take over the situation. He was glad in a way now that they had Inario but he wasn't sure if the man was dead or alive. Peter had shot him nearly point blank range under duress and much as the agent could take care of himself, Neal had lied to protect him from the damage shooting might cause. He was technically already in trouble and the shot was in self-defense whether he did it or not. Better the spotlight stay on him than move to his partner. Peter had enough to worry about being drugged.

"Caffrey?"

Neal glanced up to see they were inside and Diana was speaking to him. She was pointing at a waiting area to sit as Blake accompanied him. Diana walked over to a nurse on the tail end of the group with Peter as the agent was wheeled into the OR. They were talking as Neal sat there and tried not to think so hard. Peter would be ok. If Neal had to do some time so be it but at least they knew Inario was caught. He saw one of the other Marshal's come in and glance around them look over at him with a narrow eyed glance as he walked over towards the con. He felt like shrinking back a bit and disappearing but the man turned from him to Blake.

"I was told to say he's _your _responsibility again. We'll be in touch."

Blake looked a bit surprised as he nodded and the Marshal left them. Diana walked back over after a moment curious what had just happened but looking relieved for other reasons.

"Blake, what did the Marshal say?"

They spoke a moment and she nodded a smile curving her lips upwards as she pointed at Neal and he perked up.

"You're back under our custody. I'll have to call Hughes to see what's happening but they said we can visit with Peter in a few minutes. They're just getting him checked out and then putting him in a room for observation. I called Elizabeth."

She seemed to notice how relieved he was, a hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Come along, Caffrey. I think you'll be ok once they get Inario talking. They're pulling a bullet from his chest now but he'll live."

Diana was smiling at him ever so slightly as he nodded and followed.

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember too much after the walk down the hallway from his room. He came to with a fuzzy memory of being placed in the back of a large vehicle, an SUV he thought but his head lay on the carpeting in the hatchback area as someone whispered words to him. He nodded sleepily uncertain what it was they were saying on a conscious level but he responded before laying there in a semi-conscious state until...

Someone was in the vehicle, a familiar scent of cologne hitting his nose and waking him up. It wasn't a particularly strong scent just enough to know he was supposed to respond as he heard the door shut and semi-darkness filled the quarters as he pulled something down over his face and lifted a heavy cool metal object in his hands. It only took a moment for two frightened blue eyes to stare back at him in surprised and terror. Something about them was familiar but he had orders as he started to cock the gun, index finger pulling back on the trigger.

"I'm sorry..."

The words startled him but not so much as his response to the person saying them. His mind told him this was odd but also something honest, something he had waited for. Two simple words that he would normally not believe but this time he did and a part of him paused what they were doing to listen as words spilled forth he could little understand or hear but still resonated with him until he seemed to feel his mind waking.

"Peter?"

That voice was worried about him, so much emotion there that he just wanted to respond but still was unable to wake up completely as arms wrapped around him in a strong brotherly hug. He did the same, a familiarity there he was clinging to in the fog before he heard that voice. His vision was still unfocused as he saw the man behind his friend. Suddenly he was focusing on a weapon but not the one in his hands as it went off and he did all he could to respond in kind. It was automatic as he pushed Neal aside and shot. He was waiting to be hit but something else hit him even harder as he slumped back, his consciousness starting to fade away. Was his friend ok? Blue eyes seemed to stare down at him worriedly before his own rolled back and he passed out in the darkness.

_He's going to be ok... The doctor said he's reacting better than you did to the same drug. Lower dosage but he'll have some withdrawals as you did. Thank you, Neal._

Someone was talking, his mind starting to wake up but his body remained still and sleeping. He wanted to respond, his urge to answer great as he felt himself swimming up against the darkness towards a light.

_I didn't do anything... El._

This other voice sounded sullen but relieved. There was pain in their tone and something else that made him want to reach out and knock some sense into them. It was a different feeling he had towards them, both brotherly and fatherly all at once and yet he really just wanted to hug them and say he was sorry. He wasn't really sure why as he kept clawing his way up through the darkness and finally heard an audible gasp. Had he made a sound or had someone else made it?

_He's waking up... Hun? Peter?_

They still sounded as if he were listening from a great distance but slowly his body started to awaken and he could hear them much closer.

"I'll call the doctor..."

Someone rose and he heard soft footsteps, someone gently brushing at his hair and kissing him on the forehead softly. A scent of lightly perfumed hair as it brushed his face. He knew the presence and slowly his eyes opened and peered up into bright blue eyes. They were worried but happy as he felt his own lips curve upwards.

"Hun... Peter?"

Elizabeth hugged him closer, careful of his hurt shoulder as he glanced around looking for something or someone. Had he imagined them or had they gone? His wife noticed, a smile firmly planted on her lips but the worry remained in her eyes.

"Neal's gone to find the doctor. We've been waiting for you, sleepy head."

She continued to gently brush his hair with her hand as he tried to find his voice but suddenly felt nausea. El seemed to know, grabbing up a trashcan and holding it under him as he sat up on his side and threw up. There wasn't much there but he felt worse for wear once the spasm ended and he lay back exhausted with his wife's help. She rose and he heard her soft steps across the floor, water running then something cool placed over his forehead and a cup held up to his lips.

"Drink... slowly, hun."

The taste in his mouth was too much so he swirled the water first, El holding the trashcan back up for him to spit into then he drank the rest. Peter felt tired but he held his wife's hand like a life preserver and she squeezed back.

"Want more?"

He had finished the water nodding his head without speaking. Peter wasn't sure what he would say, his thoughts still confused as so many fuzzy thoughts swam around but strayed far enough he couldn't chase them to reveal themselves. They both turned when they heard the door open and two figures entered.

"I see the patient has finally waken."

El talked to the middle aged woman, their voices disappearing into the background as he started to feel a bit more awake. He remembered this doctor, the same one who had helped him before when he was asking about Neal. What was her name? She smiled softly at them, moving closer as she did a quick exam checking his eyes with a penlight, feeling for his pulse and listening to his breathing. The doctor looked content, her smile broadening just enough to show he was doing better.

"I think you're going to survive but it looks like you're having some of the nasty side effects your friend had. I'll have them add some anti-nausea meds to your IV but you should be free to go tomorrow I think. Rest, Agent Burke."

The doctor smiled at them both, turning to leave and pausing as Neal talked to her and then she nodded and left. The con stayed by the door looking hesitant about something as Peter narrowed his gazed at the younger man, a slight squeeze bringing his attention back to his wife who was giving him a certain look. She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, whispering softly.

"_Be nice, Peter. It's been a long day for everyone._"

She was expecting him to reply but he had yet to speak, his mouth tasting bad from being sick and his throat dry as he finally spoke.

"Ok... hun. Water?"

He saw her smile down at him, nodding approval as she rose to get him more water and now he had a clear view of the CI standing by the door looking like he wanted to run away. What was going on that Elizabeth told him to be nice much more why did he feel like he felt sorry for the kid. He had some fuzzy thoughts about things he sort of guessed about Neal but only thought might be true, the ideas fading as his wife returned with the water and stood up.

"I need to leave a moment, hun. That meeting with the client was cut short. He's paging me again. I'm sorry."

She looked annoyed at the cell but he understood, his own job having taken him from her at times. They were both so dedicated to their jobs but it was the time they took from work to have dinner and time together that helped bring them closer. El stopped to quickly say something he couldn't hear to his partner who nodded and looked back at him as if he were getting arrested. Had Caffrey done something he didn't remember. Peter sighed as he sat up a bit more and got comfy with his hurt arm, good hand holding the cup of water as he sipped it slowly. Neal finally walked over that facade suddenly in place as he tentatively sat down where El had been and shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Peter... how's the head?"

Neal seemed genuinely worried about him, not that Peter doubted his friend was concerned but there was definitely something hidden behind the little facade his friend had up. Peter sighed as he thought what to say, head aching from the drugs as if he had a hang over.

"Like I had too much bourbon or scotch. What happened?"

He had heard the doctor's voice telling his wife something about him being drugged but he had been distracted by other thoughts that revolved around his partner and friend. Neal gave a little frown that wasn't from the mask he wore.

"Inario. He drugged you, tried to kidnap me and... I shot him."

His voice hesitated but it was genuinely angry about what happened, Peter only seeing a faint vision of the incident but seeing enough of his partner to think he was telling the truth. He couldn't detect any falsehood through the anger as he nodded tiredly, reaching up as he balanced the empty cup on his chest to squeeze Neal's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Neal. I... I wish I'd been there to help. Thanks."

He saw a flash of something, brief but it was there as he said that but Neal just gave a nod and seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"What are partners... friends for? Get better, Peter. Rest."

Neal was telling him to rest? The man who nearly got himself killed trying to chase someone at the beginning of all this mess? He sighed, nodding and trying not to bring up the past. It could be discussed later when everything was calmer. He heard the door open, Neal excusing himself as Elizabeth returned and the young man left. As much as he wanted to stop worrying, he felt a sense that something was being kept from him as his wife sat down, her eyes staring back sadly at his partner.

"He told you... didn't he? I told Neal to wait..."

Peter wasn't sure what she meant, blinking up at her with a confused look. What was it he was missing?

"Everyone knows it was self-defense. They're trying to say he's dangerous if he can shoot another person..."

Suddenly she paused and put a hand to her mouth as if realizing her mistake.

"Hun... I... I thought he told you. Peter..."

He felt some confusion, the memory of a gun being shot in his mind's eye but seeing the weapon in his own hands. Maybe it was the drugs confusing him and he only thought he had shot at Inario but it felt right despite what he was being told.

"No... Neal didn't tell me. Does Reese know what's going on? Neal's already been through enough without more trouble."

Peter wanted to get out of bed now but his head ached too much and he was tired if not grumpy from the day's events. He started to feel himself slump back against the pillows, El making him comfy as his eye lids grew heavier and he started falling asleep. She kissed him gently on the lips, Peter reciprocating as sleep overcame him.

"You can talk to him later, hun. Rest."

**()()()**

Neal walked the hallways, Blake his shadow since he was supposed to be under guard as a suspect. They were giving him leeway, Jones knowing he wasn't going to run and they still had him on anklet, the radius reduced to the hospital grounds. Neal was not happy at the moment but it was his own doing this time. He had taken on the responsibility of the shooting in hopes of helping Peter but he was hurting himself in the process. He didn't see it as bad because he was already considered a suspect. Better that eyes were on him rather than a good man who didn't need the attention. Peter was a good person.

"Caffrey..."

He paused, turning to see Blake pointing at his watch. He nodded, seeing they were at the edge of the floor. He wasn't supposed to go too far from Peter's room but they were on the far side of the corridor and Neal would prefer to stay on what little good side he could still be on. They turned and he started back, Blake taking the rear but still staying close to his side. If anything, Neal wanted to run but not from his friends. He just wanted to not be himself for one day, do as Peter wanted and go back to things before he was a con but what would be the fun of that. It was the con in him that got results even if he had a tendency to think beyond the usual violence and mayhem. That was what kept Mozzie at his side, the fact he didn't turn on people and his non-violence. He sighed deeply. Nobody could know he hadn't pulled the trigger...

"Home again... Thanks for the walk, Blake."

The agent nodded, pointing at the room but he shook his head as he sat outside with the rookie. He didn't want to see Peter for a few minutes. His conscience was bothering him as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He was doing the right thing... sacrifice was good if it was for the right reasons and this was just that.

"Caffrey..."

Neal opened his eyes to see Hughes there along with Jones. They looked like they were here on official business as he stood, the older agent and junior agent glancing at him curiously.

"Sir..."

He wasn't sure what was happening as Reese put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way and nodded for Jones to follow.

"Let's take a little walk..."

**()()()**

Peter dreamed fitful nightmarish images of himself still trapped by Inario and seeing not only himself hurt but Neal dead. The visions felt so real including one where he shot his friend, tears filling his eyes with wet warmth as he started to come to. He squinted in the dimly lit room, Elizabeth napping nearby on the sofa but otherwise he was alone as Peter tried to figure out the reality from what he had dreamed. Neal wasn't dead, he hadn't shot him but there seemed to be some truth there. He also dreamed of a younger version of his friend, the Neal he didn't know growing up hustling in pool halls but also with a dream to follow in his father's footsteps and be a cop. Something about this story felt real to him as the fuzzy thoughts floated through his tired mind and he sat up with a quiet wince.

"Hun?"

Elizabeth had woken up, sitting up as she wiped sleep from her blue eyes and came back to sit beside him.

"I'm ok... but I need to ask Neal something. Is he around?"

She shook her head uncertainly.

"He was here a while ago but I haven't seen him. I could ask Agent Blake."

Elizabeth rose, stretching a little as she moved towards the door and exited the room. He was alone now, his thoughts still echoing with alternate versions of what he had been told. He saw himself pointing a gun at Neal and then the sound of a weapon being fired but someone else was there. Why did he remember something different? Could it just be the drugs or was he not being told something. Peter hated being left out of the loop, the door opening up again as his wife entered, a concerned look on her face.

"Agent Blake... he said Neal went with Jones and Hughes over an hour ago."

Her voice sounded worried, Peter wondering if they had decided to take the con early. Should he call Reese or just wait and see? His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone, Elizabeth pulling out hers as she glanced at the number and blinked.

"It's Hughes..."

Peter nodded, letting her take it as he waited to see what was going on.

"Hi Reese... yes, he's awake."

She was quiet a moment, nodding some and then looking somewhat happy but he wasn't sure why before she hung up the cell and smiled at him. Apparently the news was good.

"Neal is at June's. They dropped the charges."

Elizabeth seemed to be close to bubbly as she said it, hugging him as he smiled back, a relieved feeling washing over him. Neal was ok. He could finally relax.

"Good. I'm not going to ask... I'm happy with the results."

He saw his wife smirk back, tweaking his nose.

"Exactly. Now... rest up. The doctor said you can leave tomorrow. I'm going to see what's for dinner. Are you hungry?"

**()()()**

Neal woke up the next morning at June's, uncertain if he was dreaming or not. The sheets were soft and comforting, the scent of lilacs obvious. He rolled over and gazed out the windows from where he lay and saw the terrace. It felt like a year since he'd been here but it had only been a week maybe a little longer. His mind went back to the day before and despite everything, he felt relieved.

"Caffrey, Jones and I needed to ask you exactly what happened in the back of the SUV."

The agent's voice was kindly more so than he'd ever known which meant they wanted to help. Not that he doubted it but he was protecting Peter so he had to be careful what he said.

"Inario was posing as a Marshal, he pointed his gun at me and I found this weapon in the vehicle and shot him first."

He left it at that, hoping they would stop but Jones glanced at his boss then back at Neal.

"Your fingerprints weren't on the gun, Caffrey. Peter's were. Can you explain that?"

Suddenly he realized his mistake. Neal was taking the blame but he hadn't had time to wipe the weapon. It had been a stupid mistake but one he hoped wouldn't come up until much later.

"The gun isn't registered to the Marshal's or anyone who drove the vehicle. It had a filed off serial number like the weapon Inario had. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Caffrey?"

Both agents were blocking him in, their expression one of understanding but could he tell them what happened? He didn't want to cause any more issues.

"I found it in the vehicle. Maybe he planted it there to make me look guilty. I have no idea why he did it but I fired the gun. Prosecute me if you will but let's get it over with."

He had been tired and upset, wanting it to be done as he felt that arm around his shoulders again and saw a look he never thought he would from Hughes.

"You're protecting someone, Caffrey. Admit it. Jones already knows who and told me. I just needed proof and I think I have everything now."

His voice was soft, gentle and fatherly which made Neal relax as the older man whispered to him.

"_It's ok. Nobody's going to get in trouble. Jones is going to take you home. I'll clear this up."_

He blinked at the comment uncertain what to make of it but that smile was worth it as he nodded back, the angst and guilt washing away. It was truly over now. Neal returned to the present, his mind mulling over the past days and wishing to forget it when he heard a knock. Something spoke quietly.

"_Neal? Are you awake?"_

It was June's voice he heard as he nodded, slipping out of bed and pulling his robe on. He quietly padded to the door and opened it, smiling at his landlady. She looked glad to have him back, a tray of food in her arms.

"I thought you might be hungry."

He nodded, moving aside as he opened the door further and she brought the tray inside. It was still too cool outside to enjoy the terrace so she placed it on the dining table, gazing at it as something crossed her mind.

"I forgot the coffee... I'll be right back."

Neal nodded, unloading the tray onto the table as he heard footsteps approach. June had come back quickly.

"That was... quick. Peter?"

A familiar figure stood there, the agent holding up his hand to knock on the open door as he waited for some sign. Neal waved him in after a moment when the shock wore off. Peter walked in, smiling at him as he saw the table spread.

"Cappuccino in the clouds... Mind if I join you?"

The agent seemed a bit hesitant or maybe he was still tired. That drug they'd been given was pretty strong, Neal nodding with a smile as they sat down and he passed a plate to him.

"Elizabeth with you?"

Neal took a small pat of butter and spread it on a croissant as he poured some juice from a small ewer into a champagne glass. Peter nodded, taking a bite of some cantaloupe.

"Downstairs with June. Coffee might be a few minutes."

They chitchatted like that a few minutes until both ladies were upstairs, June dropping off the coffee.

"Elizabeth thought we could have a celebratory lunch. What did you think , Neal?"

He wasn't sure what to think of the comment, glancing between his friends as they smiled at him. Neal finally nodded, something loosening up in the knot of worry he had before. It was much less wound up than it had been as he smiled more comfortably back.

"Sounds fun. I should probably wash up and get dressed."

He moved to go grab some clothes as the ladies left the room, Peter still sitting at the table eating fruit and drinking a cup of coffee now.

"Neal..."

Peter's voice broke through his thoughts, his eyes meeting the agent's as he turned to face his friend. The agent stood, a look there he wasn't sure how to read.

"Thanks..."

Neal had no idea how to answer to that, gazing at his friend curiously.

"... for having my back. I'm here because of you."

The agent moved closer, wrapping his good arm around him as he did the same back and smiled.

"You had mine first. Just paying it forward."

Peter smirked slightly as he pulled away, nodding to him as he went out the door and closed it. Neal felt the smile on his lips broaden as he went to get ready. Maybe things were looking up after all.

**(The End!)**

**Author's Note****:** _Wow! Emotional roller coaster and then some! Little touchy feely at the end but well deserved. Don't want to be too mushy or drag it on for ages so I left it open for your imaginations. Add what you like. Inario did not get loose. I'll say that much. I just felt other things would reveal what happened in addition to anything that could have happened with interrogating the bad guy etc. Thanks for reading_


End file.
